Through The Fire
by RavenHeart101
Summary: The first war has ended and Poppy Pomfrey and young Remus Lupin have taken in young Harry Potter. They run to Forks, the same town that young Isabella Swan has just moved into. But whatever happened to healing? And since when were there vampires? Slash.
1. Prologue

Through The Fire

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Ah… I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight (nor would I want to… -dies at the thought of making up such a Mary Sue plot). I do, however, own this plot.

Summary: The first war has ended and Poppy Pomfrey and young Remus Lupin have taken in young Harry Potter. They needed a way to get out to the Wizarding World before the Ministry and Dumbledore found out about them taking the child. So what do they do? They run. Remus runs straight into the small town of Forks. The same town that young Isabella Swan has just moved into, and, in someway, he manages to create his own little screwed up family. But will this family still stay intact when Remus hears about the vampires in Forks? Oh, poor Remus cannot escape trouble can he?

**Warnings:** Slash, au (very au), swearing, the timelines are changed so much! The Marauders are in present time, not past… because it'd be weird to try and write Twilight in the past. And, no, I'm not a Twilight fan, nor am I a Bella fan, but I'm going to try writing her as good so bear with me. There'll be more warnings later on!

**A: N-** Lily and James had Harry when they were 15 and died when they were 16. Remus has had Harry ever since he was 17 and Harry has a month before he turns two. In this story Remus is 17.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was common knowledge to everyone in the Wizarding World that a rift was drawn between the Marauders' friendship. Nearly everyone knew why too. Many people blamed it on the convict Sirius Black. Very few people thought of blaming the deceased Potters or the believed-to-be-deceased Peter Pettigrew. To tell you the truth, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew seemed to be the only Marauders that anyone remembered. And, surprisingly, that did not bother the werewolf as much as he expected. Remus Lupin was more than happy that no one remembered him as a Marauder, other than the people that had gone to school with him, that is.

After the death of James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew and the arrest of Sirius Black, Remus felt no real obligation to stay in Britain. Other then Harry, that is. But, try as he might, the Ministry of Magic refused to allow the poor werewolf custody of one Harry James Potter. That is why he was running, running with no real place set in his mind. No one could know, you see, no one could know that Remus Lupin was still in custody of young Harry Potter. They could not know. If they did, he would be in trouble, big trouble, Azkaban trouble.

Poppy Pomfrey needed a break herself. And the only way for the two of them to have the break they deserved they had to leave Britain and go to some place far away. Somewhere that no one would even think of looking for them. Poppy knew that Albus Dumbledore was a smart man, but he obviously did not think when he placed Harry Potter with those muggles. Poppy knew one thing; however, Remus Lupin loved that boy with all of his broken heart. And Poppy loved Remus with all of her heart. In all of the years that she spent taking care of the child in the infirmary, she had grown a liking to him. She loved him as a parent would and he loved her as a son would.

Currently, the three were staying in a small apartment in muggle Australia, living their lives as muggles would. They had young Harry in their custody for a few months now and Poppy had fallen in love with the small child. They were looking for somewhere permanent, she was tired of moving around and she could tell Remus was too. And Poppy had found the perfect place. She waltzed into the small apartment and caught sight of her son in everything but blood playing with the dark haired child with one of the many stuffed animals they had gotten him. Harry was making an adorable "moo" in his one and a half year old voice, causing Remus to laugh heartily. The little child was making a small teddy bear "moo."

"Good afternoon, Remus, Harry." She greeted the two when she noticed the faraway look in the young werewolf's amber eyes. She shook her head angrily, he was only a child (just graduated out of Hogwarts!) and he had to see a war, see his best friends die and feel the stab of betrayal. That made all of this so much easier, she would make his heart heal if it was the last thing in the world that she would ever do.

"Afternoon, Aunt Poppy." Remus muttered, he had taken to calling the young medi-witch that ever since third year. He had seen her enough, and his parents had died when he was so young (Metaphorically, that is…) that he was in desperate need of a parent. She smiled at him brightly and placed her coat down on the table beside him.

"Powy!" Harry yelped and showed her the small teddy in his hands. "Moo!"

"Bears don't go moo, Harry." Poppy said with a small smile.

"It's no use." Remus said lightly. "He doesn't listen." Harry looked at him with wide green eyes. "Well you don't." And then Harry smiled.

"Moo!" He said triumphantly before picking up the black and white stuffed animal cow and making it face the bear. "Grr!" He made it growl with a small giggle.

"I found a place for us." She said softly to Remus. The werewolf sent her a sideways look.

"We're moving again?" He asked softly, keeping the wine out of his voice, smiling at Harry when the young child shoved another animal in his face, this one a duck. He made Remus go "meow" with the bright yellow duck as he made the bear and cow "moo" and "grr."

"Yes." Poppy said. "But this one's permanent." She said slowly, checking for Remus' reaction.

He looked up at her with surprised eyes. "We're staying…?"

"In Forks, Washington." She supplied.

Remus laughed slightly at the name before nodded his head, a smile spreading across his lips. Poppy found herself smiling, if Remus could smile about it then so could she. "When?"

* * *

**A: N-** Gah, it's short… but it's just the prologue. I thought I'd put it up to see if anyone likes it. If they do, yay! There's a poll up on my page asking for who you want Remus to be with. I'll try to put up the next chapter fast! Read and review please… or this story will be a fail and there will be no chapter 1.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Through The Fire

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Ah… I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight (nor would I want to… -dies at the thought of making up such a Mary Sue plot). I do, however, own this plot.

Summary: The first war has ended and Poppy Pomfrey and young Remus Lupin have taken in young Harry Potter. They needed a way to get out to the Wizarding World before the Ministry and Dumbledore found out about them taking the child. So what do they do? They run. Remus runs straight into the small town of Forks. The same town that young Isabella Swan has just moved into, and, in someway, he manages to create his own little screwed up family. But will this family still stay intact when Remus hears about the vampires in Forks? Oh, poor Remus cannot escape trouble can he?

**Warnings:** Slash, au (very au), swearing, the timelines are changed so much!

**A: N-** The Marauders are in present time, not past… because it would be weird to try and write Twilight in the past. And, no, I am not a Twilight fan, nor am I a Bella fan, but I am going to try writing her as good so bear with me. Lily and James had Harry when they were 15 and died when they were 16. Remus has had Harry ever since he was 17 and Harry has a month before he turns two. In this story, Remus is 17.

**A: N-** Uh… so _weirdly_, people actually want me to pair Remus up with Emmett, and it is going to be HARD! But I will try… to tell you the truth… I am kinda happy it is not Edward. I have no idea who I would pair Bella with if it was … Isn't little Harry so ADORABLE?!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

They left Australia a month later, after Poppy had ensured the fact that they would, indeed, be staying in muggle Washington for as long as they could. Forks was almost exactly like Britain. Rain, rain and more rain at every turn. Harry seemed to enjoy it, letting out a little happy yelp and clapping when he heard the thunder. Poppy found herself thinking back to the war and that she did not want to do. She glanced sideways at Remus and knew he was thinking the same. Harry was held tightly in the seventeen year old's lap and the taxi driver kept shooting them curious looks. After all, Forks was a small town and new people rarely showed up.  
Looking out the window Remus could have sworn he heard familiar laughter and saw familiar forms of his friends running around, chasing after a transformed Peter. And then he could have sworn he saw the full moon nights that they would spend together, and then he saw Sirius spinning him around in circles from the back. Then he saw Godric's Hollow and the wreckage from the Halloween night a year or so ago. The werewolf shut his eyes painfully, shutting out all the memories. Poppy's hand brushed across his forehead, moving a piece of blonde hair out of his face. He raised his auburn eyes to her blue ones and smiled shakily at her.

All of this went unnoticed to the small child in Remus' lap. He just sat there, giggled and clapped, his green eyes sparkling with pure happiness. Remus smiled down at him gently before looking back out the wet car window and swallowed. He wanted this, right?

The taxi pulled up to their new house and Poppy took Harry from Remus as he paid the driver with a small smile. "I'm Roger." The driver said to the young man before him. "I'm the designated driver here in Forks for anyone who needs a ride. Just give me a call if you need one." Roger handed the teen a business card before taking only half of the boy's money. "Think of it as a welcome to Forks discount." He winked at Remus before pulling away. Remus stared after the car before shaking his hair out of his eyes and entering his new house. Poppy had made a play-area for Harry and was beginning to take some personal affects out of one of the few boxes.

"Dada Moo-moon!" Harry shrieked when he saw him, holding his arms out to be picked up. Remus complied with the small child, holding him in his arms as he took in the sight of the house.

"How do you like it?" Poppy spoke quietly from beside Remus, she smiled at him and the child. "I think that designer we hired did a _marvelous_ job!"

"Mm." Remus said his eyes clouded over in remembrance. He placed Harry down in the play-area and went over to an un-opened box. He gently pried open the edges before gazing at the picture at the top. He sighed before taking it out of the box and placing it on top of the mantle of the fireplace. Poppy watched him with nervous eyes. He stood back and glanced at her, smiling. "Now it's perfect." He whispered before closing the box and carrying it upstairs to find his room.

Poppy smiled after the werewolf as she picked Harry up into her arms. She walked over to the picture and showed it to Harry. "See those people, Harry?" The little boy nodded slowly. Poppy pointed to a redheaded teenage woman. "That's you mother, Lily." The little boy smiled.

"Momma!" He squealed, his green eyes sparkling. Poppy's heart wrenched at the thought that the poor child would never actually get to meet her. His little finger then went to the young man standing behind her, his arms around her waist. "Dada!" His finger than went to a tall black haired young man, standing beside his father. "Pafoo!" Then his finger trailed over to a young man that was slightly chubbier than the others were. "Wowmtwail!" And then it went to a much happier Remus Lupin, who was holding onto a much smaller Harry. "Dada Moo-moon!" He burst into happy laughter as Poppy chocked on her tears and nodded to the little child.

"Yes, darling." She smiled at him sadly, as he gripped her hair.

"No be sad, Powy." He ordered her in a childish way.

"I'm not sad, Harry…" Her hands began to tickle the small child, his squeals of laughter filling up the house.

Meanwhile, Remus was upstairs in the room that he had guessed was his. The room next door to his was obviously Harry's. He could tell from the way the bed was a toddler bed and the room, itself, had a jungle theme. Harry would love it. Poppy's room was across the hall from him, and her room was decorated in a more female and adult manner. The bed was a nice white and green as were the walls. Her run was a light green and all the other accessories in her room made out of wood that had been painted white. Remus' room was painted with color splashes. The overall color of the walls were black, but the there were big red dots that looked like the paint had literally been splashed onto the walls. There was a single bed in the middle of the room, the sheets black, white and red. The curtains on the window to the right side of Remus' bed were a deep red that matched the covers and walls. The accessories in his room were just a regular wooden brown. He sighed, he really did love the room, but it seemed like it was too much. He could not help thinking that he did not deserve any of this. He placed the box down by his feet and sighed, sitting in a desk chair to the left of his bed. There was room for a computer to rest there or something. "Wow." He heard a quiet voice from behind him. He turned around, his heart beating fast.

Poppy stood in the doorway, Harry gripping tightly to her hand as he wobbled into Remus' room. "This designer sure outdid herself…" Poppy trialed off, amazed.

"You should see Harry's room." Remus said slowly with a small smile in her direction.

Poppy laughed. "I'm sure the little one got spoiled."

"He's already spoiled." Remus pointed out, placing a few books on the desk and then a picture album. He stared at it for a few seconds before shoving it into the bottom draw of the desk.

"That he is." Poppy said lightly, brushing a piece of curly blonde hair out of her eyes. Her hair was a bit lighter blonde than Remus', his being a more tawny than blonde. He looked tired, she noted once she got a better look at him. Remus never showed that he was tired in the ways that normal people did, he always hid it, and Poppy gave his parents and their abandonment of him the moment he was bitten as the reason for that. She could only tell he was tired after seven years of working with him in the Hospital Wing. She actually had no idea when he was tired until she got up the nerve to ask James Potter and Sirius Black how they knew he was. The boys explained that when Remus was tired he would constantly try to find something to busy himself (back then it used to be schoolwork or just plain reading, now, however, it was usually Harry or cleaning). He also tended to overwork himself. Finally, Poppy sighed and pulled her gaze away from the teenage werewolf. "I think we need to go shopping."

"For?" Remus asked quietly as Harry looked through one of the photo albums Remus had left out.

"Clothes, food, things like that."

Remus nodded slowly, smiling at Harry. "I guess."

"We can go tomorrow." She said. "Time for bed Harry." The little boy looked at her with wide, green eyes.

"No! No bedy bye!" The little boy protested, clambering up onto Remus' lap.

Poppy sighed, staring at the little boy. "Yes Harry."

"It's fine." Remus muttered, running a hand through Harry's dark hair. "I'll put him to bed."

"Remus…"

"I'll read him a story and he'll be asleep in no time, right cub?" Harry giggled up at him before nodding eagerly. He loved it when Remus read to him.

* * *

True to his word, Remus put Harry to bed after reading a story to him. Poppy was already asleep, leaving Remus with little to nothing to do. He sighed and dropped onto his bed, staring at the only picture that littered his walls. Those were simpler times, he had to admit. While he still had troubles, it was so much simpler back when he was at Hogwarts. He did not have to worry about much more, other than the next full moon and schoolwork. Fifth year… it was the turning point for the Wizarding World. Sirius betrayed him, and broke his heart, telling Severus Snape about his "furry little problem." Lily got pregnant and she only trusted Remus and Alice Gonbart with the truth as to whom the father of the child was. James found out once Lily just could not take it anymore and blurted it out to him.

Surprisingly, James took to the responsibilities as a father fast. Once Lily had Harry, he devoted his life to the child. He did not have much time to deal with the Marauders or much else, what with juggling school and fatherhood. Sirius began to get jealous, and restless, and he looked for entertainment from Remus. When Remus did not give it he began to lash out. Finally, Sirius did the prank that nearly ruined their relationship. Remus did not remember much from that day, but he remembered what it was like afterward, when he was in the Hospital Wing and James told him. When Lily stroked his hair as he just sat in bed, sorting through his thoughts. Poppy was nearby, holding his hand in her own and James looked as if he wanted to hug him but could not because he was holding Harry. It took a long time for Remus to forgive Sirius but he did once he heard a sincere apology from Sirius over the summer of his sixth year. Remus was not planning to go back to Hogwarts that year; there had been too much heartbreak. But he did and Sirius and him got together in a romantic sense.

In the middle of sixth year, James and Lily were removed from school, Harry going with them. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Alice were the only ones that knew the truth, the real reason why they left. Against Dumbledore's orders, James and Lily made Sirius their secret keeper. Remus was happy with Sirius, happier than he had ever been, and his heart still ached painfully whenever he thought of the man that he had fallen in love with. The same man who had betrayed his best friend on October 31 of Remus' sixth year. Sirius and Remus had gone over to Lily and James' house to spend Halloween with them and Harry. Harry had always liked Remus, from day one, he had opened his eyes the moment Remus held him and his first smile was at Remus and his first "word" was Moo-moon.

Sirius had left abruptly and not returned, leaving Remus to have to go back to school by himself. He heard the next day about Lily and James. Godric's Hollow was a mess when he went to see for himself with Poppy. Sirius was not at school the next day, nor was he for the rest of the year. Finally, Remus got up the nerve to ask Dumbledore where Sirius was, only to hear from the old man that Sirius was in Azkaban for Lily and James' murder. Then he asked where Harry was, and the old man actually _told him_. Not in so many words as to give Remus to address, more like with Lily's sister. But Remus had gone to Petunia's wedding with Lily and he had kept the invitation Lily had gave him. The address was there and during the summer of his seventh year Remus went to find Harry.

What he saw was not what he expected and he immediately took Harry with no resistance from Petunia or her husband, Vernon. He did not know whom else to go to other than Poppy and, oddly enough, she jumped into the bag wagon with Remus into a kidnapping charge. They had left Britain before anyone even knew they were gone. Now here they were, Remus taking up the position of father for Harry easily, as if it was a second nature. Poppy soon became the "mother-figure" to both of them, not that she was not _already_ to Remus. Before he knew it, he was permanently staying in Forks, Washington of all places. A place the reminded him a little too much of the only place that he could call home (at the moment that is…).

Remus sighed heavily as he fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was times like these that he wished that he had an enchanted ceiling like Hogwarts. His throat constricted painfully when he remembered his time there. When he remembered the laughter and smiles and how they soon began to feel almost too fake now days. Life was too hard, but he kept hanging on. For Harry, he told himself every time he was actually considering ending it. The times he was staring at the knife and had actually drawn a thin red line he found himself thinking that it was not just for Harry, something was making him stay. Something that was making him do what he did not want to. Then he would collapse into a fit of sobs at the thought that he was too cowardly to end all of the pain and suffering he had to go through.

Remus turned on his stomach, burying his face in the blood red pillow, tears leaking out of his eyes. He hated how weak he was; he hated how he usually cried when he thought of the past. Poor Remus Lupin did not get any sleep that night.

* * *

Remus forced himself out of bed when he heard Harry start to fuss in his bedroom. He pushed open his door and shuffled out of his bedroom, dully noting how he had not even changed the night before. It was not as if he had anything better to do, other than reading up on the muggle customs that he should have remembered after all the years he grew up with just his mother who _was_ a muggle. Harry smiled up at him when Remus opened his bedroom door and turned on the light. "Dada Moo-moon!" He exclaimed.

"Good morning, Harry." He said softly, smiling at the one and a half year old who was holding up his arms impatiently to be picked up. Remus' heart still ached when he heard Harry call him "dada." That title should have been placed on James and only James. "How about we change those clothes of yours, eh cub?" He asked lightly once he did pick him up and placed him on top of his dresser, opening up the draws and sorting through to small bit of clothes Harry had that actually fit the child. Poppy was right, they did need to go shopping. Desperately.

Remus settled with a bright red t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts for the small child before he wrestled with Harry to put them on. He combed the child's hair, noting that it was already a lost cause at such a small age. He picked him up once more before placing him on the floor, the socks on Harry's small feet causing there to be little to no noise. "Why don't you go wake up Aunt Poppy, hmm?" He knew Poppy always left her bedroom door open and Remus really needed to change out of his clothes. Harry smiled at him before doing just that. Remus grabbed a random outfit from his draws and was in the bathroom when he heard Harry's childish laughter floating through the house as Poppy tickled him. He did not bother to pay attention to their conversation, just letting the warm water wash over his body.

It did not really bother him that he had not slept the night before. He had not been sleeping for the past few weeks, tired of nightmares. Or what he called nightmares. No one would really classify dreams where he was happy and with his friends and Harry and there was no war as nightmares. Remus did, though… they made his heart break at even the thought.

By the time, he was done with his shower, dressed and his hair brushed Harry was already done with breakfast. Poppy pushed a bowl of cereal to him as she ate her own, Harry fumbling with his teddy bear on the floor. Remus numbly noted that James had given him the teddy bear when he was born.

Once they finished eating, it was off to shopping. They packed Harry up, Poppy carrying a baby bag and Remus called Roger the taxi driver up for a ride to Port Angles. Of course, he just said shopping center when Roger asked where they were going until Roger told him the actual name of said shopping center. They were using Poppy's money for shopping, since she was the only one with money. Remus had some, but not a lot. Harry had a whole vault of money at Gringotts, and they had taken most of the money when they left Britain, but they were not going to dabble into that unless they had to.

The first thing Poppy and Remus bought was food. Lots and lots of food. They had little to nothing, since they moved from Australia. Then they bought other necessities for the house, like cutlery and plates. They then moved onto electronics (saving clothes for last), Poppy picked out a nice HD television and a Blue Ray DVD player. She bought a computer for Harry and her and Remus a nice laptop to go in his room along with an ipod and speakers. Remus wondered slightly how she had gotten all of this money but shook the thought out of his head a moment later.

He should have known better than to let Poppy bring him clothes shopping. They each (including Harry) left Port Angles with around ten bags (each), including shoes. Roger was kind enough to pick them up and weirdly, everything fit in the taxi, Remus suspected Poppy had done some magic to shrink the electronics to pocket size but kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Once they were home, it was almost dinnertime and Poppy did not really feel like staying in. They walked this time, to a small diner a few streets down from them. The diner was not that full and the waitress gushed at Harry. "You're new to town aren't you?" She asked politely as she showed them to their seats. She pulled up a wooden high chair for Harry and Remus thanked her softly.

"Yes." Poppy nodded smiling at the waitress.

"My, you do have one of the best accents I have ever heard." She stated with a small laugh. "Where exactly are you from?"

"Britain." Poppy said with a sideways glance at Remus who was strapping Harry into the high chair. "My nephew lived in France for a while, though."

The waitress gushed. "Oh he didn't?" She turned her gaze onto Remus, as if studying him.

"Until I was eleven." He said evenly sitting back once Harry was strapped in.

She clicked her tongue in delight before looking back down at the notepad she was cradling in her hand. "Well, you aren't the only new comer to Forks. The chief of police's daughter just moved here."

"Did she?" Poppy asked curiously.

"Yep." The waitress nodded, her brown hair bouncing on top of her head. "Her name's Isabella, Bella for short. You'll meet her at school." Remus looked up at her and then at Poppy with wide auburn eyes.

"Yes he will." Poppy secretly hid a smile behind her menu. "I'll have some chicken fingers, please." The waitress, who she saw was Meaghan from her name tag, nodded at her politely before looking to Remus for his order.

"Chicken salad." He looked at Harry. "Do you happen to have any macaroni and cheese for him?"

She nodded. "Sure thing." She took their menus and left them waiting at the table. Harry played with one of his toy dinosaurs on the "tray" outstretched before him.

"Why'd you tell her that I'm going to school?" Remus demanded of Poppy keeping his eyes on Harry.

Poppy sighed and folded her hands over the table. "You are." She fixed him with her stern doctor look. Remus sighed, knowing that he would not win the argument even if he tried.

"But Harry-"

"There's a nursery at the hospital. I'm their newest doctor." Remus did not even nod in response, too busy thinking about school and how much he was dreading it.

"Mm…" He said quietly staring at the child before him.

* * *

When they got home, Harry went straight to bed. Remus dressed him in some new pajamas before settling him down in his toddler bed and shutting off the light. He helped Poppy put away most of the things they bought, promising that he'd help her set up the television and radio in the morning before she sent him up the bed. Remus did not sleep though. He finally had something to occupy himself with. He set out putting everything where he wanted it in his room. He fooled around with his ipod and managed to put music on it from the CD's that he had bought earlier that day. He put away his clothes and set up his ipod speakers. He contemplated listening to the music softly but shook himself out of it and settled for picking out his clothes for the next day. By the time he finished it was morning and Harry was up.

He changed into the outfit he picked for the day and went into Harry's room to greet the child with a smile. He could get used to this not sleeping thing.

* * *

**A: N- **See? It is longer than the prologue! I spent precious time writing this when I could (and should) have been doing schoolwork. I only have 10 days until school starts again. Eh… thanks to everyone who reviewed (and voted) and I look forward to read your reviews for this chapter. Remus is self-destructive… Oh and in case people didn't read the first authors note Remus is going to be paired with Emmett by default. There was a tie between Emmett and Edward but since Bella's going to be -gag- nice in this story I might as well pair her with Edward. Cannon pairings aren't my thing but whatever. it would have been weird to right Remus with Edward anyway (no offense to the people that wanted them together). I was actually hoping that there would have been more people that voted for Jasper but, sadly, only three people did... oh well. Emmett's a good character. I play around with his personality too, since it wasn't really explained much in the first two books (the only ones I've read...). Now I'm rambling... read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

Through The Fire

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Ah… I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight (nor would I want to… -dies at the thought of making up such a Mary Sue plot). I do, however, own this plot.

Summary: The first war has ended and Poppy Pomfrey and young Remus Lupin have taken in young Harry Potter. They needed a way to get out to the Wizarding World before the Ministry and Dumbledore found out about them taking the child. So what do they do? They run. Remus runs straight into the small town of Forks. The same town that young Isabella Swan has just moved into, and, in someway, he manages to create his own little screwed up family. But will this family still stay intact when Remus hears about the vampires in Forks? Oh, poor Remus cannot escape trouble can he?

**Warnings:** Slash, au (very au), swearing, the timelines are changed so much!

**A: N-** The Marauders are in present time, not past… because it would be weird to try and write Twilight in the past. And, no, I am not a Twilight fan, nor am I a Bella fan, but I am going to try writing her as good so bear with me. Lily and James had Harry when they were 15 and died when they were 16. Remus has had Harry ever since he was 17 and Harry has a month before he turns two. In this story, Remus is 17.

**A: N-** Remus is with Emmett, Bella with Edward, 'nuf said. Rosalie's a mystery as who I'll put her with (I don't even know…) as is Poppy… I'll probably have polls up for them soon. Does anyone even read these?

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Poppy had noticed that something was up with Remus but she decided not to push it. He was dealing with the loss of his best friends the best that he could. Little did she know that he was turning self-destructive.

Remus, however, never felt better in his life (Not counting his happier years at Hogwarts). He had Harry dressed in a new outfit and down the stairs before Poppy could even crawl out of bed. He was feeding Harry when Poppy finally made it down the stairs. She watched as Harry made a mess with whatever mush he was eating that morning and Remus cleaned him off with a gentle smile. He made a wonderful father, she noted, even if he was too young, in her eyes, to have a child. "I'm going to the school today to register you." Poppy stated as a conversation starter.

"Mhm." Remus said dryly, as if he did not hear a word she said. He had been doing that a lot lately.

Poppy sighed and slid into one of the kitchen chairs, pulling her bowl of cereal towards herself. "I get that you don't want to go, Remus." She stopped for a second to chew the food and swallow it, pointing at him with her plastic spoon, having lost the ambition to buy silver utensils the moment that she saw what they actually did to a werewolf. "But you must, it's one way for-"

"Us to blend in, yeah. I got it." He still did not look at her as he picked up Harry and washed off the boys face. He placed him on the kitchen floor (which needed a good washing, he noted) before cleaning up where the child had eaten.

"Don't speak to me like that." Poppy scolded him lightly. He muttered something in French before sitting down across from her with his own bowl of cereal.

"You're working at the hospital?" He deflected the subject with practiced ease. Poppy nodded as she swallowed.

"Yes. They needed another doctor."

"Meet any of your colleagues?" He studied the cereal before him, noting how much it looked like Harry's mush and how much he did not want to eat it anymore.

"Not yet. I start the same day the schools open up."

Remus nodded slowly, filling up his plastic spoon and then pouring it back out into the bowl. "Fun." Poppy nearly laughed at the dry sarcasm.

"I would have thought you'd be ecstatic at the option to go to school." She gazed at him through blue eyes. "I know you used to."

He looked up at her sharply, a glint in his eyes that almost caused her to flinch. "That was before." He growled out before shoving his seat back forcefully and leaving the room, his cereal untouched. Poppy watched him go with wide eyes before her eyes fell onto Harry. The child was staring up at her with curious green eyes.

Poppy shook her head at the child and shrugged. "I have no idea." Harry giggled before holding up his teddy bear.

"Moo!" He said in his childish voice. Poppy laughed softly, ruffling his black hair.

"Yes Harry." Her smile disappeared when she glanced at the stairs, what in the world had she done?

* * *

Remus threw the photo album across the room with a small sob. He kicked at his bed, before collapsing on the floor. He did not cry. He just sat on the red and black carpet, thinking back to when he was excited to go back to school. His auburn eyes closed as his head fell onto his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. And he remembered.

_"Gods, Moony, don't look so darn happy to go back." Sirius told him with a small glare in his direction. Remus waved him off and climbed into the carriage, sitting beside Peter. He was fifteen years old then, and the war had not hit close enough to home for any of the Marauders to worry much. _

_"Seriously, mate… you look like you've caught a case of the jitters." James agreed with Sirius with a raised eyebrow in the werewolf's direction. Remus said something about "stupid school haters" and "oh, how I wish I could curse them" in French. "And now he's rambling in the language that we do not speak of!" _

_"Oh how I am wounded!" Sirius said dramatically, falling on top of James for effect. His hand went to his forehead in a classic fainted maiden move. Remus stifled a smile. _

_"Oh how you'll be even more wounded if you don't get off my lap, Black." James shoved him so that he landed on the floor of the carriage unceremoniously. _

_"You know you loved it, Jamie." Sirius blinked up at him with grey blue eyes as James rolled his eyes. _

_"I'm sure if anyone would love it, it would be Remy." Remus glared at the hazel-eyed boy, kicking his shin._

_Sirius blinked up at him. "Oh would you?!" _

_"You try and you're out of the carriage." Remus said simply, glaring at him while stifling the blush that was beginning to stain his cheeks. _

Remus laughed bitterly, those were the good days. The days that were not filled with hurt and tears. The days before the Wizarding World went to hell. He whipped furiously at the tear that stained his cheek before he pushed himself up. If Poppy wanted him to go to school, he would. But damn it all if he would be excited for it.

He forced himself to calm down enough so that he could hide it before he crossed the way to his door and opened it. He climbed down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen. Poppy was cleaned up and was attempting to put a jacket on a fussing Harry. "Come on, cub." Remus lifted the jacket from her hands and forced it on the child, who pouted up at him adorably. "Don't be like that." He patted down the black hair before taking his own jacket off the hook it hung on and leading the child out the door. Harry gripped his hand tightly and set about trying to walk. Poppy watched the two with surprised eyes, well, more like she looked at one with surprised eyes.

Remus ignored the inquiring look that the ex-Medi-Witch sent his way as he gently led Harry down the stairs, taking them one at a time. The moment they set foot on the actual ground, however, Harry was itching to be picked up. Remus scooped him up into his arms just as Poppy exited and locked the door. "I was thinking that we could walk, the school's not that far away." Remus nodded shortly at her, walking down the driveway with Harry. "Look, Remus." Poppy took his arm in hers, Harry glancing in between them curiously. "I'm sorry. For whatever I did, I'm sorry." Remus looked away from her eyes and nodded, shifting Harry into a more comfortable position.

"How do we get there?" He asked softly, ignoring the guilt that was creeping up his spine. Poppy pointed in one direction and in that direction they went, Harry squealing happily at the rain that poured all around them. Remus smiled at him when the little boy hid his head in Remus' shoulder. Poppy stopped in front of an alleyway and pulled Remus into it hastily. "What-?"

"I think we should change our identities."

Remus blinked at her as Harry shifted in his arms. "What-_now_?" He asked in disbelief. Poppy nodded at him quickly.

"Yes. I have already picked out my name, and Harry's, but you… I wanted you to choose for yourself."

"I-I _don't_-"

"We _must_ Remus. It'll keep us hidden from the Ministry." She looked at him with desperate eyes. Remus noted that no one was even looking their way as they drove by and as a couple of teenagers walked by.

"Aunt Poppy-"

"_Now_." She said sternly, adopting the look in her eyes that she had used countless times when she watched over him in the Infirmary.

"I-I don't know!"

"We'll keep your first name the same. The middle name will have to change, hope you do not mind that too much, dear. And your last name… yes… that must change as well."

"_Wait-what_?" Remus looked around himself desperately.

"I could-"

"No, no, no. _Stop_." Remus commanded her. He looked at her with confused and slightly panicked auburn eyes. Guilt began to creep up Poppy's spine when she saw the look of terror in the teen's eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, darling." She sighed and touched his cheek gently, the way a mother would. Her blue eyes softened. "But-"

"James." He cut her off.

Poppy looked at him surprised. "What-?"

"My middle name, it'll be James."

"And your last name?"

Remus looked down at the small boy in his arms. "What's Harry's?"

Poppy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Evans."

"Then it'll be Evans." He said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"But… that'll make it seem…"

His sharp gaze caused her to trail off. "We'll figure out the background story later. Now… let's just get this thing over with." He was referring to the school and Poppy knew that, but she showed him her concealed wand and waved it at him, muttering something or other in Latin. She took one of the needles from her hair and poked Remus' hand with it. "Ow!" He looked at her with outraged eyes as she took his left hand in hers (she had poked the right) and let one, lone, drop of blood fall onto the back of his hand. There it disappeared, as did his small cut on his right hand. He looked up at with confused (and more than a little curious) auburn eyes.

"There." She said, looking at him nervously. "You are now Remus James Evans, legal father of Harry James Evans. It is dark magic, I know… but..." She shrugged before leading him out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk. "That's the school." She pointed at a red brick building.

Remus tried not to compare it to Hogwarts, since he knew that _that_ was a _castle_, this was a _school_, and it probably was not _nearly_ as old. Still, he found himself measuring up the school, thinking to himself about how much he was going to hate it there as Poppy and him walked across the road and entered the school. "Now… just be calm." Poppy said to him with a nervous look in her eyes. Remus felt the need to ask her just who she was talking to because he was definitely _not_ nervous. He was more miserable. Self-hate was creeping up on him once he found that, despite promising himself that he would not, he was beginning to get quite excited to go to this school. Remus gestured at a door that read "Administration" when Poppy almost walked past it. "Oh… yes." Poppy smiled at him gratefully before holding the door open for him and Harry. He would have held it open for her, but his hands were just a little full of one and a half year old.

A woman sat at the single desk in the middle of the office. She smiled at them, her eyes glinting with excitement. "Can I help you?" She said, her voice was almost too sweet. Remus found himself clutching Harry tighter to his chest when her eyes fell onto him.

"Yes, yes." Poppy said hastily, conjuring up the needed papers to enroll Remus in the High School. She handed them to the woman at the counter who smiled with delight when she caught sight of the name.

"You're the other new student." She sounded so happy and she smiled almost predatorily at Remus. The werewolf found himself congratulating himself with his good acting skills as he smiled back at her. Weariness was eating at his insides as Harry squirmed in his arms and showed him the teddy bear he had somehow managed to hide in his coat. Remus suspected accidental magic was at play. "Well, you'll need to sign these." Poppy watched her with eager eyes as she filled out the forms that the woman (Mrs. Macerie her name tag read) shoved at her with more eagerness than was needed. Remus ignored them and instead went over to the message board in the office. There were a few fliers, most of them advertising sports games and some magic show. There was one stuck in the corner of the board advertising a school play, "Cinderella." He looked at it, almost longingly, before he turned back to Poppy.

A teenage girl was sticking her head out of the doorway when she caught sight of Remus. She had a gothic look about her, black hair and dark makeup. Her hair had some bright blue streaks running down the sides. "This is my daughter, Brooke." Mrs. Macerie gestured to the girl. Poppy smiled at her as she exited the office behind her mother. She looked nothing like her mother, Remus noted dryly. Her mother had her hair tied up in a tight, almost Minerva _McGonagall_ tight, the hair itself was a died orange. Where her daughter had dark brown eyes, she had sea green. Remus had to say that Harry's eyes were such a more impressive green, but, then again, he would probably always think that.

"Hello." Brooke nodded at them, placing some papers in front of her mother.

"Oh! Darling, why don't you give Reymoos a tour while his mother's filling out the papers." Remus winced at the unintentional butchering of his name.

"It's Remus." He muttered in correction. Mrs. Macerie blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, sorry, dear." He nodded shortly.

Brooke smirked at her mother. "Sure." She crossed the desk and led Remus out of the room, ignoring Remus' desperate glance over his shoulder for Poppy to say no. But she was too engrossed in her paper work to even notice. As they walked down the hallway in awkward silence, Brooke finally spoke up. "I'm Brooke. My mom… well you met her."

Remus nodded silently, hugging Harry closer to his chest. "Remus." He muttered.

"Like the legend, right?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Yes." Remus was surprised that she even knew about the legend. "Not many people know that though."

"Remus and Romulus, dude! I _love_ that story." Her face broke into a smile and Remus could not help but noticing how beautiful it made her look.

"Sadly I'm named after the one that died." He found himself joking (_joking_!) with her lightly. He shifted Harry over to his other arm.

Brooke shrugged. "Who's this guy?" She gestured to Harry.

"'Arry!" The boy yelled proudly with a big smile on his face.

Brooke smiled at him, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Well Harry, such a _lovely_ name, I'm Brooke. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Harry giggled as he took her hand in his before he turned back to his teddy bear, holding it out to show her. "And who's this?" She asked.

"Wongs." He said triumphantly. Remus' heart tugged and his eyes stung when he realized whom Harry had named his bear after.

"Wongs?" Brooke said with a smile on her face. "That's a weird name for a teddy bear."

"He means Prongs." Remus said quickly, covering up his sadness. His voice shook however and he smoothed down Harry's hair as the little boy looked up at him with wide green eyes. "You named you teddy after Daddy huh?" Harry nodded as he hugged the bear to his chest.

"Miss daddy." Remus bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from showing in his eyes.

"Me too."

Brooke watched this all silently. "I'm sorry." She said straightening herself. "My dad's dead too." Remus looked up at her in disbelief.

"He-" He could not help the laughter that bubbled up in his throat at the thought of James being his father. Brooke looked at him in shock.

"What's so funny?" She asked her voice full of curiosity and a little bit of anger.

Remus composed himself and bounced Harry in his arms. "I'm sorry. I was not laughing at you. No… I kind of was… what I mean to say is… James, Harry's father, he wasn't my father." Brooke looked at him with a weird look.

"So…" She trailed off.

"James was one of my- he is- _was_- one of my best friends."

"Oh." Brooke covered up the blush that was beginning to stain her cheeks. "Then how come Harry…" Remus' eyes clouded over for a second. "Oh… I do not mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."

Remus nodded lightly and clutched Harry to his chest. "Uhm…"

"Brooke!" Mrs. Macerie stuck her head out of the Administrations room and beckoned them forwards. "I hope you don't mind cutting your meeting short but I'm afraid we have to go. Your mother is just finishing up the paperwork and then you can leave. Just leave them on my desk, dear." She had her purse in hand and a raincoat. Brooke walked inside the office with Remus and smiled at him.

"I would shake your hand, but they seem rather full." She noted, gesturing to Harry. Remus smiled at her. "I'll see you at school." She reached behind the desk and pulled up her purse, which looked a bit like a shoe, and waved at him and Harry as she left the room. Poppy placed the papers on the woman's desk.

"Well she seems lovely." Remus snorted lightly at her, rolling his auburn eyes.

"You done?" He asked lightly.

Poppy smiled at him. "Yes, darling." He wondered silently what it was with women and their need to give him names of endearment.

"Now what?" He asked while passing Harry over to her, his arms were beginning to get a bit numb.

"Now we go home and set up all that electrical equipment."

* * *

Within the next few hours, Poppy somehow managed to almost electrocute herself and Remus, plug the TV into the absolutely wrong spots and nearly break the remote when she kept on clicking the buttons and wondering why it would not work. Remus had to spend perhaps, an hour or two explaining to her what batteries were, and why they were needed. Then she attempted to use the phone before giving up and letting Remus call up the electricians to set up the cable, phone and internet. The rest of the day was spent with Poppy eagerly surfing the web with Harry in her lap, acting as a child would. She let out little happy noises whenever she figured out how to work something on the "brilliant muggle device!"

Remus, on the other hand, sat curled up on the couch reading up on the things he would have to know to be a Junior in High School. He took a crash course in American history, muggle math and science. He did not really need a foreign language but he knew that Poppy had signed him up for French. An easy A plus, he told himself as he was trying to learn about the sports that they played. None of them seemed rather difficult, seeing as to how he was part muggle and even if he grew up in England, he knew the basic sports. A knock at the door cut off his reading.

Poppy looked up happily. "Oh that must be the designer!"

"The what-?" Remus asked alarmed, she did _not _tell him someone was coming by! She ignored him and placed Harry in his lap as Remus slammed his book shut. He hoisted Harry up into his arms as she eagerly went to greet their guests.

* * *

**A: N-** The end of chapter two! And oh, such a lovely chapter it is! What with a cliffhanger and everything! I wonder who the designer is, ne? Should Brooke show up more often in the story or no? I was thinking of making her become Remus' friend... Thank you for all your reviews and in advance for all the reviews that I will get ( I better get some darn reviews –sticks to glaring at the readers-)!

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Through The Fire

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Ah… I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight (nor would I want to… -dies at the thought of making up such a Mary Sue plot). I do, however, own this plot.

Summary: The first war has ended and Poppy Pomfrey and young Remus Lupin have taken in young Harry Potter. They needed a way to get out to the Wizarding World before the Ministry and Dumbledore found out about them taking the child. So what do they do? They run. Remus runs straight into the small town of Forks. The same town that young Isabella Swan has just moved into, and, in someway, he manages to create his own little screwed up family. But will this family still stay intact when Remus hears about the vampires in Forks? Oh, poor Remus cannot escape trouble can he?

Warnings: Slash, au (very au), swearing, the timelines are changed so much!

A: N- The Marauders are in present time, not past… because it would be weird to try and write Twilight in the past. And, no, I am not a Twilight fan, nor am I a Bella fan, but I am going to try writing her as good so bear with me. Lily and James had Harry when they were 15 and died when they were 16. Remus has had Harry ever since he was 17 and Harry has a month before he turns two. In this story, Remus is 17.

A: N- Remus is with Emmett, Bella with Edward, 'nuf said. Rosalie's a mystery as who I'll put her with (I don't even know…) as is Poppy… I'll probably have polls up for them soon. Does anyone even read these?

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"-Lovely design!" Poppy was exclaiming as Remus walked out of the living room. There was a woman in the doorway, curly brown hair falling gently onto her shoulders. She had a rich air about her, and he couldn't help but stiffen. Training from the war taught him enough to know never to fully trust people of wealth. But, then again, he had trusted Sirius, and look where that landed him. He shook his head and shifted Harry to his other arm, holding the child closer to his body. The woman's golden eyes lit up at the sight of Harry and her bright red lips widened into a smile.

"Oh my! Isn't he just adorable!" She cooed at the sight of him, reaching out her pale hand to place on his already messed up hair. "And you must be Poppy's nephew! You really look nothing a like." She said with a small smile in Poppy's direction. Remus noted how her hand was a little too pale for someone living and clutched Harry even closer to his chest. The little boy didn't seem to mind, he must have sensed that something was off with the woman too by the way he was trying to fit his head into Remus' neck.

Poppy looked at Remus nervously, noting how his eyes never seemed to leave the woman. She knew what he was doing, measuring her up and deciding whether or not to trust her enough to let down his guard. "This is the designer, darling. Esme Cullen." Remus nodded in what seemed to be a calm gesture, but Poppy noted how his eyes had a fire in them that only came with experience.

Esme's smile almost wavered from her lips when Remus didn't offer his name to her. Poppy swallowed, her eyes clouding over in apprehension. "This is my nephew, Remus."

"Hello Remus." Esme said with a kind smile. She nervously ringed her hands, her metal bracelets clattering on each other.

"Hello." Poppy had to hand it to Remus, he did know how to act. He offered Esme a calm smile and ran his hand down Harry's back. The child blinked up at him with wide green eyes.

"Does he have the brightest eyes!" Esme exclaimed, squealing only like a mother could. Her eyes glinted with want, Remus noted silently.

Harry hid his head in Remus' shoulder, playing with the necklace that hung around Remus' neck. "And this is Harry." Poppy said, smiling at the child as she poked him in the side. He squealed, reaching out for her. She took him from Remus, muttering to the child about how he wanted some nice dinner as she brought him into the kitchen. That left Remus with the designer, Esme, that he didn't quite like.

"Do you like your room?" Esme asked lightly, glancing into the rooms when he led her into the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you." Remus cursed himself for his politeness.

Her eyes brightened. "Oh it was no problem, dear!" Again with the terms of endearment, Remus was beginning to think that all of the women in the world had held a meeting in some inconspicuous place and thought up the idea to annoy the hell out of him by using terms of endearment instead of his name. "I actually had the time of my life! I have five children of my own..." That was all he got before he tuned her out, working on manual. He went to the refrigerator and took out some milk for Harry before placing it in front of him. Poppy seemed to entertain the designer enough for both of them, as they rambled on and on about "how wonderful the curtains look!" and "your children go to the high school here, yes?" and "they both really do have the most remarkable eyes!"

The designer left a few minutes after that, claiming that she had already eaten dinner and that her family was expecting her home soon. Poppy led her to the door, noting how Remus barely spared the woman a glance when she said goodbye, too engrossed in, what seemed to be, Harry. She sighed before dropping into the seat beside him. "Your acting skills are failing." She said in a deadpan. Remus smirked at her, glancing up with his auburn eyes.

"I thought I did wonderful." He muttered, his face splitting into a small smile as Harry squealed something about a rubber duck.

"That's not the point, Remus and you know that." Her voice was beginning to harden around the edges and she tried her hardest not to glare at the teenager as he watched Harry pick up a piece of hot dog and stuff it in his mouth.

He hummed. "True." He stood up from his chair, wiping his hands on his jeans before he mused Harry's hair gently. The child blinked up at him with his big, bright eyes, sticking his finger in his mouth before going back to his food.

Poppy stared after him with wide, blue eyes. "Where are you going?" He turned around fixing her with an annoyed look.

"Away." He turned back.

"Remus." Her voice held a motherly warning.

He turned back, his auburn eyes hardening. "What?"

"What in the world is the matter with you?" She demanded, her own eyes flashing in anger and concern. "Have you been sl-?" He spun on his heel and stomped out of the room, Harry staring after him with tear filled eyes. Poppy sighed and smiled gently at him. "It's alright, cutey." Harry blinked at her, before offering her a piece of his hot dog. Poppy accepted the food, thinking to herself that Remus was back to not sleeping and trying to figure out how she'd fix it. Remus was difficult, and the only people that could actually get him to fall asleep were either dead or in jail. She glanced at the entryway that he had just stomped out of. What good was a doctor that couldn't even heal the most important thing in their lives?

* * *

Remus was on a short leash for the next few days, and Poppy caught him starting to fall asleep sometimes. However, he'd wake himself up fast, pre-occupying himself with Harry. The day that school started he had already been changed into his clothes for the day. He didn't have much of an appetite, therefore he just grabbed a yogurt and fed Harry some mush that claimed to be oranges. "The bus'll be here, soon." Poppy pointed out as she came into the kitchen. She was dressed in a crisp white shirt and black skirt with stockings. Her hair was in a stiff bun and she wore little to no makeup. She yawned as Remus kissed Harry goodbye and muttered a stiff one to her. Thinking about it, Poppy noticed how Remus was really only on a short leash with her.

He left the house with his ipod headphones stuffed in his ears, the calming sound of One Republic filling his mind. He was the only person at his bus stop, and that was fine by him. When the bus pulled up he flashed the bus driver his bus pass (which he thought were completely unnecessary), keeping his head down. There were only a few people on the bus and he found himself a seat right up front, away from all of the people that he didn't know. He was sure he was one of the oldest people on there. There was a tall girl with long blonde hair and her nails painted a light pink. She struck him as one of the self-centered girls that had followed Sirius around when he was in Hogwarts. He never really like those girls.

There was a boy with a "skater" cut, which was common among the teens in the United States. It stuck him how un-original they were. He was used to eccentric and abnormal teens, and they seemed to be the total opposite. He was with, what looked like, his little brother. The looked a like, but the little brother was definitely new to the school. Remus almost panicked that the only people that he'd be able to connect with would be the ninth graders (whom he learned were "Freshmen"). But he swallowed down the panic and observed the other girl on the bus. She had short brown hair and dark green eyes. Her nails were painted black and she clutched a binder to her chest as she stared out of the bus window. She looked as if she were going to be sick. Remus shook his head, she probably didn't finish her summer work.

Then there was one more boy. He sat in a far corner of the bus and had long black hair. His eyes were a shade of dark brown and he seemed to be repressing a glare at everyone on the bus. Remus couldn't help but immediately thinking of Severus Snape when he caught sight of his other "bus mate". He swallowed and sunk down lower into his seat, repressing the urge to be like the second girl on the bus and hugging his bag to his chest. He closed his eyes and swallowed, he felt as if he was in his first year all over again. He didn't like that feeling one bit.

It appeared that Remus was the last stop and when the bus pulled up to the school Remus almost fooled himself into believing that he was back at Hogwarts when everything was happy. He could have sworn that he heard Sirius yelling out his name happily and James pulling him into a tight, older-brotherly hug. He screwed his auburn eyes shut and made his way into the building, glancing up at the sign that read "Administration" and made his way into it. He wasn't the first person in there. A girl with longish brown hair stood at the front desk. Mrs. Macerie practically squealed when she caught sight of Remus and basically pulled him over to her desk. "Mary can you hand me Remus' (he winced as she butchered his name again) schedule and a map?" Whoever Mary was, Remus never found out. He glanced away as Mrs. Macerie bustled with, what looked like, fifteen papers. She pulled out the top three and waved him closer to her. She pointed at the map. "This is your first class and there's your locker. You probably won't have to go there for the first few classes." She then shuffled to the last page and placed it firmly on the desk in front of her. "This is your schedule. Your mother (Remus felt the need to tell her that Poppy was his aunt, but he held it in) told me that you are pretty advanced in your studies, and, sadly, we don't have many advanced courses here. However, we can give you some classes with the Seniors. You have English with them, along with French and mathematics." Remus nodded slowly as she handed the papers to him. She them pulled out another piece of paper from on top of her desk. "Get this signed by your teachers and then give it to us at the end of the day."

"Got it." He muttered, smiling at her in thanks as he studied his first class. U.S History... which would be on the second floor. He cursed his luck before shuffling out of the office and into the hallway. Students littered the hallway at every turn and Remus ignored the feeling of being trapped. He stayed to the right side of the hallway, climbing up the stairs and only stopping when his schedule flew out of his hands... along with all of his other stuff. He blushed and kneeled down to pick them up, cursing himself in his mind. "Excuse me." He said to a sneaker clad girl.

"Oh." She gasped and removed her foot from his paper. He swiped it up and glanced at her. It was the girl from the administrations office. "Sorry. I wasn't really looking."

"Nor was I." He said with a reassuring smile in her direction.

She smiled back at him, her brown eyes sparkling. "You're the other new kid right?"

How he hated that term. "Yeah." He muttered, glancing back down at his papers. The class was in room 29C.

"Me too." She said quietly. She glanced up at him through brown lashes. "I'm Bella." She introduced lightly.

"Remus." He said shortly. They walked down the hallway in silence, both searching for their classrooms. Few people were in the hall anymore, their four minutes passing time almost gone. "Thank God!" he exclaimed out of the blue, stopping in front of a classroom on the far end of the hall. Bella stopped beside him, biting her lip in thought.

"Do you happen to know where room 31A is?" She asked carefully, wincing at the thought of needing to ask for help.

"Uh... the third floor? I think." She nodded shortly.

"Great. Late for my first class." He chuckled softly, glancing over at her small form. They were around the same height, which really had Remus thinking about how short he was. She glanced back at him as she jogged down the hall and he waved lightly before entering the room. The teacher was just about to close the door when he entered, causing him to almost walk straight into the poor woman. He swallowed when the class turned almost silent at the sight of him and he bit his lip.

"Hello." The teacher exclaimed brightly.

He smiled at her shakingly, taking in her brightly colored scarf, jean knee-length skirt and bright green shirt. Her hair was gray and cut in a boyish cut. She had small studs in her ears and worse small framed glasses. "Hi." He said shyly. He cursed his shyness, hoping that he had allowed James and Sirius to teach him how not to be cautious and shy.

She smiled at him when he just stood in the doorway. "Are you-" She glanced down at her list of students. "Remus Evans?"

"Yeah." His cheeks gained a small pink glow and he bit into his lip harder.

"Welcome!" She gestured at the classroom with her hand. "We have one open seat." She pointed at the seat right in the front. Of course, James must be laughing his head off in Heaven, even in the United States Remus automatically gets thrown in the front row. He wordlessly showed her the paper and she brought it over to her desk after closing the door lightly. She smiled at the class and handed the paper back to Remus as he took his seat, dropping his bag onto the ground. "Hello guys! My name's Mrs. Greenly..." And so on and so forth.

The class got handed out a class syllabus and then she played a guessing game on names. It wasn't at all surprising to Remus that she messed up saying his first name once and he corrected her kindly. The other kids laughed at the jokes that she made. All in all, Remus thought that it was about time that he met an eccentric member of the school.

His next class was a study and he made his way to the library with all the other students who had a study that period. "Remus!" A voice startled him, almost causing him to lose footing in the middle of the staircase. The girl from earlier that day, Bella, ran up to meet him. She smiled at him breathlessly. "Hey! You have study?" She asked lightly.

"Yeah." He said slowly. Bella smiled at him.

"Thank God! I thought I'd be all by myself like I was in English."

He smiled at her softly and pushed a piece of hair out of his face. "Mm, History wasn't any better." Bella laughed, sobering when they entered the library and pulling him over to the only empty table. The librarian, Mr. Barlenry, took attendance and then let them do whatever they wanted. He warned them that it was a "quiet study" and if any other teacher came in they were to "shut their apple pie holes". The other students laughed, and Remus cracked a smile.

"Can I see your schedule?" Bella asked him as she pulled out hers. "To compare?"

Remus contemplated it for a bit. If they compared schedule's it didn't mean that they were becoming friends or anything, so why not? "Sure." He slid his toward her, taking in the library. It wasn't nearly as grand as the library at Hogwarts and none of the books were nearly as old, but he guessed it'd have to do.

"We have study, lunch and gym together." She said with a bit of a pout. "I was hoping we'd have a lot of classes together."

"Mm." Remus agreed, it'd be nice to know someone in his classes.

"You don't talk much do you?" Bella pointed out with a small smile in his direction.

"No... not really."

She shrugged. "I'm not usually. But, you know..." A group of girls walked by their table, shooting them dark looks. "You'd think that after coming to the town every summer when I was little I would have picked up how stereotypical the school tends to be." Remus shrugged.

"You used to live here?"

"Only during the summer. My dad lives here, and my mom... well she's kind of traveling now." She shrugged. "I decided to come live with Charlie to make things easier for her and Phill. How 'bout you? You're from Britain right?"

"Yeah... originally I lived in France... but than mum and dad got an offer for me to go to school in Britain." He shrugged. Bella smiled at him, as if she was amazed by his story.

"You lived in France? That's so cool!"

Remus shrugged. "I can speak fluent French too."

"Is that why you're in the class with the Seniors? I heard the secretary mention it."

He nodded. "It would seem so... easy A, though."

"Not like you can complain." Bella nodded. "I'm like that with Bio. I took it at my old school."

"Lucky you." He said lightly. "The closest thing we had was P-Chemistry." He stuttered out the last word, catching himself quickly.

"Ha! I took that in my Sophomore year. Bio in my Freshman."

The bell rang, signifying the end of class and they pushed away from the table. "I'll see you at lunch?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yeah." Remus reassured her before hitching his bag onto his shoulder and leaving the library rather quickly. He couldn't possibly be thinking of being friends with her! He had friends. Good friends. He bit his lip and pushed back the tears that were forming in his eyes at the thought of his friends. He couldn't ever think of them as "old" friends. A sob almost passed his lips and he had to shut himself in a janitors closet before he burst out crying in front of everyone. His hands covered his face as he slid down the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. Hot tears streamed down his face, marking their trails in red hot flesh. He was pretty late to his class after that.

Luckily, the teacher took into consideration that he was new. Her name was Mr. Youtram and he was rather young. He didn't point out the tear marks down Remus' face and just shot him a concerned look as he took his seat in the corner of the classroom. This class was English and after another speech about "what not to do in the classroom", they were dismissed. Remus trudged his way down to his Biology classroom, making every effort to stay out of everyone's way. His Biology teacher was a woman named Miss Mulvey and she was relatively young. She had long brown hair that she had up in a loose pony tail and bright blue eyes. "Ah! You must be Remus." His mouth twitched with the slaughter of his name.

"Yes." He muttered quietly.

She looked around herself as she took his paper from his outstretched hand. "You can sit over there." It was just Remus' luck that he had to sit in the middle of the classroom next to Brooke. He didn't find her all that bad, but she seemed too nosey for her own good. Brooke smiled brightly at him as he dropped his bag down by his feet.

"Hey!" Her voice was rich with happiness. Her multi-colored hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing way too much makeup.

"Hello." He said quietly as he sat down in the seat beside her. Miss Mulvey passed out the syllabus and began talking about what they'd be doing in that class.

Brooke turned toward him, her mouth stretching wide into a smile. "How do you like it here, so far?" It was an innocent enough question, but for some reason it made Remus' eye twitch in aggravation.

"It's all right." Was his short answer.

"Just all right? Do you have Mr. Grayes? He lets you get away with almost anything."

"Yes just all right. No I do not have him."

A light of slight hurt flashed before her eyes. "Well this class should be a major slacker class. I heard that her don't get any-"

"Do you mind?" He snapped at her. "I'm trying to listen." And then the bell rang, cutting off any form of discussion. Remus was out of his seat before she could blink.

It was time for lunch, and Remus actually found himself thanking the Lord for letting him have it with someone decent. Bella must have already been in the lunch room, and, unfortunately, Brooke was by his side through the whole walk down the cafeteria. She pulled him over to her table, dropping down her book bag on a seat and leaving to go get food, all the while pulling him along with her. "Hey Remus!" Bella yelled running up beside him. She looked like she wanted to hug him at the sight of someone that she knew.

"Hello Bella." He responded, almost sighing in gratitude.

Bella did smile. Her pink lips widening and framing her teeth. "Where are you sitting?" She asked casually.

"Oh, over-"

"With me." Brooke piped up, repressing a glare at poor Bella.

The girl took in stride, smiling at the girl with multi-colored hair. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Brooke nearly stuttered in shock. "Uhm..."

"No." Remus cut in, smiling at Bella softly. "Not at all." She beamed back at him, paying a lunch lady with a red haired bob. Remus followed suit, realizing just after he bought his food that he wasn't all that hungry. He sat down with it, though, planning on eating at least a little of what he got. Speaking about what he got, he really had no idea what it was. It looked like an unappetizing pile of Harry's mush. He took a tentative bite and almost gaged. Yes, it even tasted like Harry's mush. Actually, Harry's mush tasted better... so much better.

A group of teenagers made their way over to Bella, smiling and talking amongst themselves. "Hey Bella." A few of them answered, very few of them greeting Remus and Brooke. Brooke was scowling at the teenagers so Remus doubted she cared that they didn't greet her.

"Hey Eric, Jess." She nodded at them as they took their seats beside her. "Uh, this is Remus-"

"The other new student." Eric observed. He reminded Remus a little too much of Severus Snape. In everything but his personality. Long black hair that looked slightly greasy and black beady eyes. Eric smiled at him, brightening up his Asian face. A camera flashed in front of Bella's face, causing Remus to almost jump back in alarm.

"Smile." A female's voice said brightly. Bella blinked at her. "You've made the paper."

"Oh no-" Bella stuttered.

"The features dead Angela." Eric said, his voice turning cold in a small amount of time. Remus looked at them all with an apprehensive look. The girl with the camera, Angela so it seemed, looked hurt and insulted. "I got your back baby." Then he kissed Bella on the cheek and ran off, some blonde guy following him. Remus laughed softly into his food, it seemed like they all had a crush of Bella. She blushed when she noticed his look.

"Now what are we going to do? Go back to the old boring stuff, I guess." Angela said defeated, her long brown hair falling over into her eyes.

"You could always go to eating disorders." Jess, who was a stereotypical blonde girl with a round face, looked at Bella with a disbelieving look. "Or speedo padding on the swim team." Bella added as an after thought. The girls laughing in delight and thanked her for her input, talking about the speedo padding feature. Something outside caught Bella's attention. "Who're they?" She asked in awe.

Jess, Angela and Brooke turned around to see who she was talking about. Remus didn't have to, with the way his magic spiked the moment they walked into the cafeteria they were nothing good. Jess repressed a scowl at whoever Bella had been looking at. "They're the Cullens." She said with bitterness in her voice. "They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

Now Remus turned around to look at them, nearly loosing his breath at the sight of them. They were beautiful, epically beautiful. They looked a bit like Veela's. He had met one or two, one being Sirius' cousin and the other being Narcissa Black (or was it Malfoy now? He remembered distantly hearing that they had gotten married and had a child a few months before James and Lily had Harry.). Technically, they were both Sirius' cousins but it was too complicated for Remus to think on too much. "They kind of keep to themselves." Angela piped in, her voice sounding kinder than Jess'.

"Yeah, 'cause they're together, like, together, together." Jess whispered, her voice holding all that needed to be known about what she thought about that. She stared at the two of the Cullen's that just walked into the cafeteria. "The little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird and um she's with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain. They're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal. " Remus ignored how said Jasper glanced toward their table and Alice whispered something softly in his ear.

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela pointed out, her voice holding a small amount of exasperation. They had, obviously, had this conversation a few times before.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." Jess said defensively. Remus almost snorted and rolled his eyes at her behavior. "And, um, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they used to be together, but now they're not." Remus' breath almost caught in his throat when he caught sight of the "big dark-haired guy, Emmett". And then his heart stopped cold in his chest. Emmett looked more like Sirius than Remus cared to admit and he hurriedly tried to pull his eyes away from the man that was making is magic spike to remarkable levels. The wolf wanted to jump toward him and knock him to the ground. But that's were it got confusing, Remus couldn't understand whether the wolf wanted to attack him or if the wolf wanted to mark him. Remus didn't like either option and pushed down the animal, his hands turning into tight fists.

"Dr Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker." Jess said bitterly, as if it was supposed to be joke.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela smiled at Jess cheekily.

Remus swallowed as Emmett stopped and his eyes looked straight into his. A small amount of pain flashed before his eyes before Rosalie, the blonde girl, took his arm in a grip that seemed almost too painful and pulled him into the seat beside her. Alice placed a small hand on Emmett's arm before smiling at him joyously. She said something to him, soft and fast and if Remus really want to, he was sure he would have been able to hear some of it. Instead he settled for the soft hum of whatever it was that she was saying. "Who's he?" Bella's voice held no small amount of awe when she caught sight of the last of the Cullens.

Jess followed Bella's gaze and almost glared at the man. "That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know? So, yeah. Seriously, like, don't waste you're time." Something in the back of Remus' head pointed out that she was most likely turned down and still bitter about it. But he ignored that and finally teared his auburn gaze away from Emmett Cullen and saw Bella attempting to keep her eyes from wandering towards Edward.

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella muttered, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. But she kept on glancing over her shoulder at him and then looking back down at her lunch. Remus noted how Edward wasn't looking away from her either, but if that was supposed to make him feel better it only made him feel worse. He tried his hardest not to look up when he felt a gaze on the back of his head, and when he finally did look back Emmett Cullen sat beside Rosalie Hale. Her eyes were glaring at him as Emmett looked plain angry. Remus blinked at the pair before pushing away from the table, dismissing himself just as the bell rang. What in the world had he done to them?

* * *

**A: N-** It's done! And it's up! And Remus has caught his first sight of Emmett! And school sucks so I'm sorry if I don't update really fast. Forgive me! I think this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written for a story! YAY! Review to tell me what you think, please! All of your reviews manage to make me happy for the rest of the day. And then I go back and read them a day or so later! Oh, I have one question for all of you! Should I cut this story into parts? For each of the "Twilight" books? Or just stuff it into one?


	5. Chapter 4

Through The Fire

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Ah… I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight (nor would I want to… -dies at the thought of making up such a Mary Sue plot). I do, however, own this plot.

Summary: The first war has ended and Poppy Pomfrey and young Remus Lupin have taken in young Harry Potter. They needed a way to get out to the Wizarding World before the Ministry and Dumbledore found out about them taking the child. So what do they do? They run. Remus runs straight into the small town of Forks. The same town that young Isabella Swan has just moved into, and, in someway, he manages to create his own little screwed up family. But will this family still stay intact when Remus hears about the vampires in Forks? Oh, poor Remus cannot escape trouble can he?

Warnings: Slash, au (very au), swearing, the timelines are changed so much!

A: N- The Marauders are in present time, not past… because it would be weird to try and write Twilight in the past. And, no, I am not a Twilight fan, nor am I a Bella fan, but I am going to try writing her as good so bear with me. Lily and James had Harry when they were 15 and died when they were 16. Remus has had Harry ever since he was 17 and Harry has a month before he turns two. In this story, Remus is 17.

A: N- Remus is with Emmett, Bella with Edward, 'nuf said. Rosalie's a mystery as who I'll put her with (I don't even know…) as is Poppy… I'll probably have polls up for them soon. Does anyone even read these?

Chapter 4

The rest of the lunch went on in a blur, Remus pushing away from the table angrily and grabbing his bag. He didn't bother saying goodbye to Bella or Brooke on his way out, pushing his way through the crowd of people that blocked him from the exit. He looked both ways down the hallway, his eyes running over the bathroom and then running over the exit. He bit his lip, glancing once behind him before breaking off into a run down the hallway. He pushed open the doorway that led outside the school and stopped in the parking lot to catch his breath. A few students were outside and Remus only received a few weird and calculating looks. He glanced back through the school's windows, his auburn eyes observing the students in class, looking bored at their teacher. His eyes found the students walking through the hallways, a girl burst into tears in the nurse's office, Bella's head peaking through the lunch doors, searching for any sight of him. And then his eyes found the Cullens and a new wave of anger, hatred and self hate flared inside him. His magic poked at his mind, daring him to use it. Emmet was bent over in his seat, his head hanging low. Remus was happy that the boy was ashamed. Said boy raised his head at that exact moment and looked out the window, looking Remus straight in the eyes. And Remus tripped as an imminence unsought of pain blared through his head. He fell with a small bang on the pavement, his hand scraping against the unforgiving stone. Bella pushed through the exit of the school, running towards him, concern written clearly in her brown eyes.

The wolf almost took over his mind, but Remus refused to let Moony free and pushed the animal back into its cage. His auburn eyes were fixed on the Cullens, on Emmett Cullen who seemed to be giving Remus the most mournful look he had ever seen. He shut his eyes in pain, a hand covering his eyes as Bella's hand rested on his arm. "Remus?" Her voice was soft, urgent, calling him back to the surface and Remus opened his eyes slowly looking at the girl before him calculatingly.

"Hmm?" He hummed, squinting in the sunlight, noting how whenever he moved his head to the side slightly he felt dizzy. This wasn't good.

"What happened?" He glanced once more at the Cullens, all of whom were staring out the window now. Remus swallowed, pulling his auburn eyes away from them.

He forced a smile at Bella. "I just got a really bad headache. I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped." He shrugged sheepishly, hating how cautious his voice sounded.

Bella nodded, looking at him wearily anyway. "Maybe you should go to the nurse-"

"Naw." Remus shook his head. "I'll be fine. Just pressures, you know? I do have a two year old at home." He faked a chuckle, standing up and wiping his hands off on his jeans. He narrowed his eyes in order to keep himself from swaying too much, noting how a magically induced headache brought on an actual migraine. Some things about magic he just hated.

* * *

The gym teacher couldn't find any extra uniforms for him or Bella and they got to sit out that class. It wasn't as if Remus minded much, he was beginning to enjoy spending time with the brunette. Bella was angry about something, that much could be told by the way she was glaring at the wall across from her and muttering something or other. "What's wrong?" Remus decided to ask, glancing up from his French text book. Bella's brown eyes fell onto his with shock.

"Nothing's wrong." She lied horribly. Her voice and eyes gave it all away.

"Come off it." Remus snorted shortly. "Something is obviously wrong. And something obviously happened in Biology. Spill."

Bella's eyes hardened, if only for a second. "Only if you tell me the real reason why you left lunch today." She crossed her arms and sent him a smirk. It was a Slytherin tactic and Remus wasn't sure if he found that endearing or annoying.

"I told you." He stuck to his old story, his eyes falling back onto the text book that was resting on his knees. "I got a headache."

It was Bella's time to snort. "That's bull and you know it." Remus was pretty sure he knew it, but that didn't mean that she had to. "You don't tell me, then I won't tell you." They were silent for a few seconds, Remus glaring at his text book and Bella sending him anxious looks out of the corner of her eye. He sighed and closed his book, turning towards her. He ignored the triumphant smile that crossed her face.

"The Cullens." He said as his short answer. Bella nodded.

"Me too." They smiled shortly at each other.

"What'd they do to you?" Remus asked, hoping that she'd just tell him and not bring up what they did to him.

Bella snorted. "Not so fast. You first."

Remus suppressed an angry sigh. "They pissed me off is all."

"Be more elaborate."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright. Emmett. I glanced over at them at lunch and he was glaring at me. As was the blonde girl, Rosey or something."

"Rosalie." Bella inputted. They were silent awhile longer, Bella expecting something else. "That's it?"

"Pretty much. How about you?" Remus said off handily.

"Edward. Biology. I had to sit next to him. He was totally rude. He didn't talk to me, sat as far away from me as he possibly could and looked as if he was about to throw up." Bella shrugged looking down at her arms. "He left the second the bell rang."  
Remus raised an eyebrow, feeling kind of stupid for feeling so upset at a glare. "Wow... he's an ass."

Bella blinked at him for a second before laughter burst through her mouth. A few students looked over at them, wondering what in the world had the new girl doubling over in laughter and a genuine smile spreading across the new boy's usually composed face. "He is." Remus insisted, a laugh breaking through his mouth too. Maybe James and Peter wouldn't be too angry at him for making a new friend...

* * *

Remus decided to walk home that day, they didn't live horribly far from the school and he really didn't want to sit through a boring bus ride. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he narrowed his auburn eyes in thought. There were two things plaguing his mind. One was Bella. The other was the Cullens. The latter was what he was trying his hardest to stay focused on. He ran a cautious hand through his hair and thought. And thought and thought and thought. And then he thought about how Sirius would have been epically annoyed by how much thinking he was doing. That thought ceased all thinking and brought on a deep and un-welcomed heartache. His eyes shut painfully and he stopped walking, standing in the middle of the sidewalk of an empty road. "Boo!" A pair of hands closed in front of his eyes, effectively blocking his vision.

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Sirius." His voice held caution as the dog leaned closer to his ear, his hot breath tickling over the lobe.

"How can you be so sure?" A speeding car caused his eyes to fly open in surprise. Remus swallowed and looked all around himself, never catching sight of the familiar Black. A shaking sigh was released from his trembling lips as he ran a clammy hand though his tawny hair and shook himself out of the reverie he had currently been in. Sirius wasn't there. Sirius was in Azkaban and it was wrong for Remus to wish that he was anywhere else.

But Remus couldn't help wishing. He wished with all of his might that Sirius was with him. The familiar sting of tears formed at his eyes and Remus pushed them back with new resolve, he'd make it in the world without Sirius. He would.

The speeding car, however, was what soon invaded Remus' sleep deprived mind. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stopped in front of the Diner that him and Poppy had gone to the night before. Remus narrowed his eyes in thought before he smiled slightly to himself. He pushed open the glass door and walked in cautiously. "Hey darlin'! How may I help you?" A cheery lady said from behind the counter. She wiped at a spot before making her way over to him.

Remus turned on his charm. "You wouldn't happen to have any spots open, would you?"

The woman studied him, her pen dissapearing behind her ear. "We sure do. What you looking for, sweet pea?" Remus decided not to comment on the nickname.

"Just a job. I'll take anything you have available." The woman studied him a bit before her face broke into a wide smile.

"First job?" She went behind the counter, gesturing him to stand in front of her. He did so, placing his bag on the stool beside him lightly.

"Yes, ma'm." He nodded in affirmative.

"And polite too." She let out a small chuckle. "It'd be after school, right?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. If you don't mind."

She smiled once more. "Not at all dear." Her brown hair fell in small, frizzy curls down her arms. She looked around Poppy's age. She went into the back room, re-appearing a few minutes later with a few pieces of paper in her hand. "Could you just fill this out, darlin'?"

Remus nodded as she went to go serve the other customers. It was relatively easy to fill out (nothing like the ones that he had to do for any job in the Wizarding World) and he only had to request a few days off a month. The full moon of course. If anything else popped up he promised he'd let her know.

"Well then, you're hired darlin'. You can start tomorrow?" It was a question, Remus knew that.

"Yeah." He nodded, picking up his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Oh it's no problem! I didn't happen to catch your name, darlin'! Oh how rude I must seem!" She laughed at herself, her brown hair being tossed over her shoulder.

"No, not rude, ma'm." He smiled charmingly at her. "Remus. Evans. Remus Evans." She nodded with a smile.

"Amelia Jones at your service darlin'. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Thank you." He waved to her as he made his way out, silently congratulating himself. He had one more reason to not go home and deal with Poppy's constant worried glances. Speaking of Poppy and "home" Remus found himself outside the house. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. There was a large garden out front that Poppy was saving for a "nice and sunny day". Remus couldn't see it being nice and sunny ever in the small town of Forks and that was fine with him. Rain suited his feeling amazingly.

"Dada Moo-Moon!" Harry squealed, wobbling over to Remus, abandoning Poppy's steadying hand that his had been held in. He grabbed onto Remus' jean covered leg and smiled up at the werewolf cutely.

A smile formed on Remus' usually indifferent mask. Okay, he thought to himself, so there were two people that caused happiness. Harry and Bella. But that was it. He refused to have any more. Those two were enough to make his life a little bit worth living. "Hey Harry." He picked the toddler up into his arms and hugged him to his chest, smiling shortly at Poppy as he carried the child up into his bedroom. He placed Harry on his bed and went about putting his stuff away. There were syllabus' Poppy needed to sign but Remus didn't really want to talk to the pestering doctor, so he shoved them to the side of his desk and made a mental note to give them to her later. ﻿He turned back to the child with a smile. "What did you do today?" He kneeled in front of the black haired child, poking him in the nose.

Harry giggled, poking Remus back. "Play!"

Remus' eyes got exaggeratedly large and he let out a "surprised" gasp. "You played?" The little boy nodded excitedly. "What did you play with?"

"A truck!"

"A truck!"

"And-an' I play with doggy!"

"A doggy?!"

"Yup!"

"Wow!" The child was practically bouncing in his seat. "Did you miss me?"

Harry's smile fell from his face, and the child instantly looked sad. "Yeah." He whispered, looking down at his hands.

Remus' eyes narrowed in confusion. "What's wrong, Harry?" He smoothed down the child's unruly hair.

The child looked up at him with self-conscious green eyes. "I though' you was leavin'."

"Why do you think that?" Remus knew why. He was waiting for this to happen to the almost two year old.

"Mama and Dada did." The child sniffled, and rubbed at his nose. Tears were almost falling out of Harry's eyes.

"No, Harry." Remus whispered taking the child into his arms. His hand rested on the child's head, hugging it gently (but fiercly) into his shoulder. "I'd never leave you."

Harry sniffled once more, his little hands curling into fists and bunching into Remus' shirt. Remus only allowed one tear to fall from his eyes. "Why'd they leave?"

Harry's saddened, childish voice broke Remus' heart all over again.

"They didn't leave." He pulled back from the child. "They're right here." He placed his hand over Harry's heart, smiling gently at the child. Harry covered the werewolf's hand with his own, smaller one.

"They're in me?!" He was suddenly frantic.

Remus almost laughed at the child. "No, Harry." The child calmed down.

Harry bit his lip, before looking back up at Remus. "Are they in Heaven?"

A small smile curved Remus' lips. "Yeah." He whispered, hugging the child again. "And they're constantly watching over you."

"Hi mommy." Harry waved up at the ceiling that night when he lay in bed. "Hi daddy." The child bit his lips. "I miss you. And... I just want to tell you that-that... I'm okay. An' I really really want you to come home. Can you please come back mommy? Please daddy?" He hugged his teddy bear to his chest before he fell asleep.

* * *

When it was the next day Remus was in a bad mood. He planned on confronting the Cullens and demanding what was wrong. He'd show his Gryfindor side for once and he'd make them answer him. But something was bugging him, about them. Something that screamed at him to go searching in his Care of Magical Creatures text book. And that was what he was doing now. He was searching for something, anything, that could possibly tell him what would cause his magic to act in the way it did. Something to explain why the wolf wanted to both kill them and love them. Something that would explain to him why he was so fascinated with them, and yet wanted to keep his family away from them. He'd checked everything and he was beginning to lose the urge to look in the book. He glanced up at the clock; and he needed to be heading down the the bus soon. He let out a deep sigh. The book was almost completely closed when a thought occurred to him, there was one species of magical creatures that he didn't look up! Vampires!

Remus looked through the book quickly, turning to the section about vampires.

**  
**_** Vampires (or Cold Ones):** They've been around for nearly as long as wizards. It is believed that vampires drink blood of humans, and that is true for some. However, it's become a new trend for our blood sucking neighbors to lay off the human blood and go to the animal blood. They refer to themselves as vegetarians._

_It is difficult to make a single, definitive description of the folkloric vampire, though there are several elements common to many European legends. Vampires were usually reported as bloated in appearance, and ruddy, purplish, or dark in color; these characteristics were often attributed to the recent drinking of blood. Indeed, blood was often seen seeping from the mouth and nose when one was seen in its shroud or coffin and its left eye was often open. It would be clad in the linen shroud it was buried in, and its teeth, hair, and nails may have grown somewhat, though in general fangs were not a feature. However, modern day vampires seem to have shred the appearance of bloated, ruddy, purplish or dark colored. The most common way to tell a vampire that drinks human blood from one that doesn't is their eyes. Vampires that drink human blood commonly have a red or black eyes. Vampires that drink animal blood, however, have yellow or golden eyes._

"Remus!" He jumped almost a foot in the air, breathing deeply. Poppy stood behind him, Harry in one of her eyes and her purse on the other. "You're going to miss the bus."

Remus glanced at the clock, 6:45am. Shit. He was five minutes late. He grabbed his jacket and his book bag and kissed Harry goodbye before running out the door.

* * *

The Cullens weren't at school that day and Remus wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not. Bella looked aggravated. "I was planning on telling Edward to grow up." She said in explanation when Remus asked her what was wrong.

"Me too." Remus snorted, not so sure if that was what he was planning anymore. He knew what they were. Being vampires explained everything to him. It explained their weird actions. It explained his weird actions. It wasn't a smart thing to piss off a vampire, Remus knew that. He also knew that it wasn't a smart thing to piss off a werewolf and somehow they both managed to piss off each other. Did that make them enemies?

He had to work after school and, even if Remus loathe to admit it, he was having fun at the diner. It was different and it was refreshing. He noted silently that he forgot to mention to Poppy that he had a job. It wasn't that important anyway.

* * *

They weren't there the next day either and Bella offered to drive him to the diner so that he didn't have to walk. She was meeting her dad there that afternoon, anyway.

* * *

Nor were they there the next day.

* * *

Or the next.

* * *

Or the next.

* * *

It was the next week that they showed up. Right that Monday. Bella had offered him a ride to school and the two of them were just talking. When they pulled into the school in Bella's big and red truck they noticed the Cullen cars. They both let out audible groans. It was just their luck that the Cullens had to be at school today of all days. Remus shared a look of outrage with Bella before smiling at her and rolling his auburn eyes. She laughed and grabbed her book bag out of the back seat. "What should we do to them?"

Remus looked at her with a small smirk. "Trip them?" Bella let out a fit of giggles. Remus smiled softly. "Or we can ignore them." He shrugged, hugging his book to his chest. The wolf was yelling at him to attack them but Remus followed the rational part of his brain that told him to ignore them and just let them live their lives. They were vegetarians, anyway. They only attacked animals. That's where the problem came in, though. Remus was part animal. He hugged the book even closer to his chest, sending them a concerned glance. Emmett Cullen's eyes were following Remus' every move and the werewolf swallowed nervously, walking quicker.

"But what's the fun in that?" Bella asked him, a teasing smile on her face. She caught sight of the worried look on his face as he bit his lip. "What's wrong?" Her smile almost fell right off her face.

"They're staring." Bella glanced over at the Cullens and her brown eyes widened.

"What the _hell_...?" She sounded insulted, not really freaked out. Unlike Remus. Who was cursing his horrible luck. Why out of all the places that they could have run to, did they chose Forks, Washington... which just happened to have vampires?

* * *

Remus sighed as he shoved his French book into his book bag and smiled at the teacher in goodbye. "Au revoir, Remus." The teacher said to him with a smile and a wave in his direction. Remus had a feeling that he was her favorite student.

"Au revoir." He said as he exited the classroom.

"Wait!" Remus almost jumped before he closed his auburn eyes and urged the wolf to relax. There was only a few more days until the full moon and the wolf was ready to be let free. He slowly turned to face the person that shouted at him to wait. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Emmett Cullen stood behind Remus, wringing his hands nervously. Anger crept up Remus' spine but he shoved it away for indifference.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at the vegetarian vampire.

"Uh..." Emmett Cullen looked extremely nervous. That was the first thing that Remus noticed. Then he noticed that the vegetarian vampire had dark brown hair and big. He was as big as Sirius used to be. Remus winced at the comparison. "I just wanted to apologize... for the other day. If I offended you-"

"You didn't offend me." Yes he did.

"Right. Of course I didn't." They were quiet for a few seconds as the hallway cleared out. Remus was going to be late to lunch if he didn't hurry up and get to his locker, and then there wouldn't be any food left. Not that Remus was eating much these days, his lack of sleep made even the smallest amount of food enough to make the werewolf sick. Remus noticed how Emmett's eyes were golden. "You have lunch?"

"No, I'm just standing in the hallway after the bell rang because I want to talk to you so much." The sarcasm was biting and if Remus cared to notice he would have seen Emmett visibly wince. The werewolf rolled his eyes.

"Am I forgiven?"

Remus regarded him for a moment. Would it be wise to say yes and possibly make friends with the vampire? "No." He said shortly and walked away, leaving Emmett alone in the hallway, feeling very confused.

* * *

**A: N-** Hello! This chapter is dedicated to Meaghan. Because it's her birthday tomorrow. YAY! Just to rub it in I get to see "Wicked" tomorrow. -dances- I have a "playlist" for this story if anyone's interested in listening to it. It's basically just the songs I listen to when writing the story (so far.). I'm going to change the music once we get to the happier chapter (yes, there are going to be happier chapters). Who thought Harry was depressing in this chapter? I almost cried when I was writing that.

To the readers of The Sinner and The Saint. No I have not given up on the story when I only have two chapters left. I just... can't really focus on writing the next chapter. I will put up the next chapter, hopefully, by the end of the month.

Oh! And do I have anyone reading this story that wouldn't mind making a trailer for the story/promotional video? PLEASE?! I could just make one myself... but where's the fun in that?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEAGHAN! -Throws party-

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

Through The Fire

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Ah… I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight (nor would I want to… -dies at the thought of making up such a Mary Sue plot). I do, however, own this plot.

Summary: The first war has ended and Poppy Pomfrey and young Remus Lupin have taken in young Harry Potter. They needed a way to get out to the Wizarding World before the Ministry and Dumbledore found out about them taking the child. So what do they do? They run. Remus runs straight into the small town of Forks. The same town that young Isabella Swan has just moved into, and, in someway, he manages to create his own little screwed up family. But will this family still stay intact when Remus hears about the vampires in Forks? Oh, poor Remus cannot escape trouble can he?

Warnings: Slash, au (very au), swearing, the timelines are changed so much!

A: N- The Marauders are in present time, not past… because it would be weird to try and write Twilight in the past. And, no, I am not a Twilight fan, nor am I a Bella fan, but I am going to try writing her as good so bear with me. Lily and James had Harry when they were 15 and died when they were 16. Remus has had Harry ever since he was 17 and Harry has a month before he turns two. In this story, Remus is 17.

A: N- Remus is with Emmett, Bella with Edward, 'nuf said. Rosalie's a mystery as who I'll put her with (I don't even know…) as is Poppy… I'll probably have polls up for them soon. Does anyone even read these?

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

He hugged his bag to his chest, scowling at the table before him and cursing his luck. He scrubbed away at it needlessly, hoping beyond hope that the teenagers sitting at the table next to the one he was cleaning would lay off the annoying chatter. Remus glanced up at the clock, trying to decide when, or if he even wanted to, he should take his break. A familiar red truck pulled up in the empty parking spot and Remus had to smile at the sight of someone sane. Bella climbed out of the driver's side her father slamming the passenger door shut. He went back to cleaning the table before him.

"Chief Swan!" Amelia said with a smile, pulling out her notebook and hammering away with the Chief of Police. Remus hid a disappointed glare, he had been looking forward to waiting on them… in stead of the annoying teenagers sitting at the table beside the one he was busy cleaning a ketchup stain off of. "The boys want to know, Chief… any word on those animal mutilations?"

Remus pretended that he wasn't listening to what they were saying. He glanced up, meeting Bella's confused gaze he smiled lightly and waved. Bella waved back, glancing at her father and then back at him with a raised eyebrow. Remus shrugged. "We haven't found anything new." Chief Swan sounded worried.

Animal mutilations… the Cullens. It had to be the Cullens. There was nothing to really worry about if it was. "How about those murders?"

Murders? His eyes widened and he quickly shared a look at Bella, who looked just as out of the loop as he did. "Still nothing. But we're doing the best we can." The old men at the bar nodded, as did Amelia as she took their orders and closed her notebook. Remus turned his autumn eyes out the window, thoughts clouding his eyes. How come he hadn't heard about any murders? Could it have been one of the Cullens?

"Impossible." He whispered under his breath. One of the teenagers sent him a look before he shook himself out of his stupor and grabbed his notebook out of his pocket, getting their order. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Another day of school approached at an achingly slow pace. At the late hours of the night Remus would sit up in his bed, his legs crossed underneath him, pouring over books, immersing himself in research. He had come to the conclusion that it couldn't have possibly been the Cullens who initiated the murders. He had chewed on his pen every night once he came up with that conclusion. The murders were too gruesome. All the blood had been drained out of the victim's bodies. The police were thinking something ritualistic. But, from his research, Remus knew it had to have been vampires. But if it wasn't the Cullens, _who was it_?

He contemplated that question throughout his classes. He only cleared up once Bella and him had time to talk, and with the immense amounts of homework the teachers were piling on them they barely had anytime to do so. He barely had any time to do much and keeping up with the date wasn't one of them. So when Bella shoved a bag of candy at him at the end of the day Remus couldn't help being a tiny bit confused. The first thing that came to his mind was Halloween. Halloween… oh it couldn't be.

"Happy Halloween!" Bella said with a smile. Her smile disappeared when she caught sight of the frozen look of horror on her friends. "Remus?" He snapped back into the world, shaking his head and forcing himself to smile at her.

"You too, Bella." He turned away from her, his autumn eyes only stopping at the worried look Emmett Cullen sent him before he took off for work.

He worked on autopilot, accepting and returning the greeting of "Happy Halloween" every time it was sent his way. When he got home no one else was there. He dropped the candy that people had left him on the floor and ran up to his room. The picture of him and his friends smiled at him tauntingly from atop his wall. He picked it up with trembling hands.

_"I'm sorry to inform you of this, Remus… but James and Lily…" _

_ "There was a terrible attack at Godric's Hollow last night. They didn't make it out alive."  
"Sirius?" _

_ "He did it, Remus. He betrayed them." _

_ "Peter?" _

_ "Black killed him… along with thirteen muggles." _

_ "I'm so sorry for your loss my boy. But you mustn't blame yourself." _

His last conversation with Dumbledore played through his head. His eyes stung from unshed tears.

_"I'm James. James Potter." _

_ "Remus Lupin." _

_ "Nice to meet you, Remus." _

His throat closed in agony and he threw down the picture, the glass breaking with a satisfying click.

_"S-sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." _

_ "It's fine Peter. Neither was he." _

_ "Was too!" _

_ "Was not, you idiot. You were too busy staring at Lily." _

_ "That's what her name is? Man, she's beautiful." _

He ran into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes were beat red from all the tears he was shedding.

_"If you weren't such and idiot, Black, we wouldn't be worrying over if he's all right!" _

_ "I said I was sorry, James!" _

_ "Well sorry's not enough! He could have died! And for what? A prank?!" _

He couldn't breathe. He threw open the drawer, searching for something, anything! He splashed himself with cold water, begging the memories to stop assaulting him.

_"I'm sorry!" _

_ "Sometimes sorry isn't enough, Sirius!"_

_ "Please… Moony you have to forgive me." _

_ "I don't have to do anything." _

_ "I'll die without you Remus." _

He walked back into his room, new resolve filling his every being. He picked up the broken picture, his breath coming at a more even pace. A piece of glass stuck on his finger and a small amount of pain came with the form of a tiny red bead of blood. He stared at it for a long time, seemingly fascinated.

_"What are we going to do? This our last year, mates." _

_ "We'll figure out something." _

_ "Will we even see each other? I mean… James has Harry and Lily and… Pete's dating Tina… I just-"_

_ "Oh shut it Remus, of course we'll see each other, right James?" _

_ "Of course. We are the Marauders. Nothing could ever change that." _

_ "I'm not going anywhere, Rem. I promise." _

He picked up a piece of glass from the rug slowly and narrowed his eyes at it. He bit his lip, holding it tightly in his hand before he ran it across his arm. The blood ran up to the surface, pooling down the pasty skin. The glass fell from his hand, breaking into fours. He knew nothing else but memories of pure bliss.

* * *

Bella didn't know why she was showing up at his house, but she felt something pulling at her insides. Something calling to her, telling her that he needed help. That he needed her help, the kind of help that only a friend could offer. She hesitantly knocked on the door, shivering in the cold that surrounded her body. She stuffed her hands in her pockets before coming to the conclusion that no one would be answering. She turned her back on her friend's house, jumping when she saw Emmett Cullen appear behind her. He barely spared her a glance before he pushed her out of the way and pushed open the door. Bella blinked at him, her mind going numb in shock.

"What the-"

"Call my father." He threw his phone at her taking in the sight of the living room before he broke into a run up the stairs.

"What are you doing?! You can't just walk in!" She ran after him, leaving his phone in a pile of mud outside the house. She'd be damned if she was going to let someone brake into her friend's house!

She paused in shock at the sight that she saw when she entered Remus' room. She had been up here once, when she had picked him up for school. But the room wasn't like this. The room had been neat and orderly. Now it looked as if a bomb had gone off. His books were torn down from the shelf, pictures were strewn around the room and there he was. The covers were pulled off the bed and Remus lay on the floor. Blood surrounded his arm, a piece of glass held tightly in his hand. Her breath caught and she nearly screamed. Emmett Cullen was rattling off fast instructions on a cordless house phone, looking as if he was holding his breath. His pupils were dilated, immensely dilated, but he kept a firm hand in Remus' wound. He held it there tightly. "Hold his arms tightly!" He shouted at her like a drill sergeant.

Bella snapped back into the real world, scrambling over to her fallen friend. She glared heavily at the man, pulling her arm back to hit him. "What did you do to him?!"

Emmett looked up at her, surprised. "I didn't do anything! No just..." He grabbed her wrists and forced her to hold Remus' arm tightly. "Keep pressure on it." And then he ran out. Bella was in a daze, she barely registered what was going on when she saw the flash of an ambulance's lights. So the big bear like Emmett Cullen had been talking to a hospital? She whimpered as she finally registered what was going on. Remus had done this to himself… and then she cried.

The EMT's pushed her out of the way, one pulling her off to the side and questioning her as to what happened. Bella didn't know what to tell them, she was too shocked and worried to do anything else but cry. "He tried to kill himself." Emmett Cullen was saying outside to a doctor with white hair and pale, marble skin. All the Cullens had pale, marble skin. She concluded that it had to be one of them, probably Dr. Cullen. "Alice told me." Dr. Cullen glanced over at her and then back to Emmett before nodding and putting his arm around the brunette male teen. Bella's father arrived a few moments after that, rushing over to her. He pulled her into his arms, trying to quiet her tears. She just cried harder.

* * *

Everything was on and off from there on. Remus couldn't tell anyone what happened and what didn't happen. He went from dreams back into the real world. He could tell you that Poppy was constantly by his side. He could tell you that Bella was there for some amount of time. He could tell you that he felt someone's cold hand holding his own. He could tell you that he felt a familiar hand stroking his hair. He could tell you that he woke up and was in the hospital wing with his friends by his side. He couldn't tell you what was real and what wasn't.

He woke up to the beeping of a heart monitor. He blinked his autumn eyes open, staring at the white roof in a small world of confusion. He felt like asking where he was, but that seemed so simple, so trivial now. He knew where he was… he just didn't feel like acknowledging that fact. "Welcome back, Mr. Evans." For a moment Remus didn't register that the voice was talking to him and not someone else.

He shut his eyes with pain once he remembered all that had happened. A blonde doctor smiled slightly at him once Remus opened his eyes once more. His eyes shot down to the name tag the doctor had clipped to his white jacket. "I'm Dr. Cullen." Remus almost felt himself drowning in irony. Figures. Out of all the doctors in the world he had to have a vampire. "Do you know why you're here?"

Remus blinked at him. Yes. He swallowed, forcing himself to talk. "I… tried to kill myself." He whispered, removing his eyes from the doctors.

"Are you feeling any pain? Nausea?" The doctor asked after a few moments of silence.

"No."

"Good. You'll be out of here in no time if you continue to get better at this rate."

Remus continued to stare up at the white roof. "Why'd you do it?" A voice that seemed broken down from tears said from his right. It was Poppy. Remus knew that much without even looking. He didn't answer her. "You think… that they would have wanted you to do this?" He shut his eyes, deciding to ignore her. "Harry was terrified. I was terrified. If Bella hadn't found you…" Her voice cracked. "Why'd you do it?"

He bit lip and took in a deep breath. "It was Halloween." He whispered as his answer before he closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

* * *

He sighed as Bella walked into the room, as he threw the stuff that people had brought him into a carry bag. He was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and jeans, plain clothes that fit his plain emotions. "You're leaving already?" She had a hint of humor in her voice, but it sounded forced. Remus smiled slightly, turning around to welcome her.

"Yeah… they said that I healed inconceivably fast." There was an awkward silence between the two of them and Bella looked on the verge of tears. Again.

"Why did you do it, Remus?"

"Not now Bella." He said his voice and eyes hardening. He turned his back on her, placing the book Poppy had brought with her a week ago in the bag. He had read it four times in the hospital.

"Yes _now _Remus." Her voice shook. In anger or in grief Remus didn't know. "Why did you do it?"

"I- Please Bella." He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to tell _anyone_. And the story was too difficult and confusing to be told to someone who didn't understand the concept of magic.

"I won't leave until you tell me."

He zipped the bag closed and slung it over his shoulder. "Then I'll leave." He made his way to the door.

"I can't get the image of you lying in your own blood out of my head. It's etched in there… somewhere." She was crying now. "How-how could you do that? How could you hate yourself so much…?"

"Bella…" His mouth opened and closed, like a fish.

"Just…_ how_?" He collected her in his arms, letting her cry. It seemed strange, him comforting her when it should have been the other way around.

"Sometimes things just become too much." It was his own way of answering.

"The next time… come to me all right?"

"All right." She pulled away from him and whipped at her eyes.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" He laughed with her and watched as she sniffled.

"Do people in school know?" He asked dropping the bag on his bed.

Bella shook her head as she sat down on the bed. "Not yet. But I'm pretty sure they will."

"Either that or there will be some ridiculous made up story of me being mauled by a bear or something." He laughed, sitting down beside her.

"Or maybe it was the Cullens." She chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows at him. He laughed lightly.

"Maybe." He shifted his gaze away from her. "Bella… what happened? How'd you know I'd be… you know?"

Bella looked confused for a moment. "I just had a feeling. I was about to leave when Emmett Cullen showed up. He nearly kicked open your door. He told me to hold you while he called an ambulance or something. I don't really remember much."

Remus chewed at his lip worriedly. "How'd he know?"

Bella shrugged, running a hand through her dark locks of hair. "Beats me." They were silent for a moment. "He said something to his father though. That Alice had told him." She shrugged again. "Hey! Maybe their psychic!"

Remus raised an eyebrow before bursting out into laughter. "Maybe they're something else entirely."

"Maybe they're like Superman! Or… Oh! Spiderman!"

"Bella!"  
"Batman?"

"Maybe they're the villains."

Bella looked at him in surprise. "You're starting to sound like Edward."

"What?" He asked in shock.

She shook her head. "Never mind." She stood up from the bed and stretched. "I'm driving you to school whenever Doctor Rayze ever decides to let you leave." This was the first time Remus had heard Poppy's new choice of last name being used by someone other than her. He almost wrinkled his nose in dislike before he caught himself.

"You don't have to-"

"Hell yeah I do. I gotta keep an eye on you." She hugged him tightly before making her way to the door.

"Bella." He called. The brunette turned around to look at him, her eyebrow raised in question. "James Potter." Her brown eyes clouded over in confusion. "Look him up." She nodded slowly before making her way out the door. "And Bella?" She turned back to look at him again, a small smile on her face. "Thanks." She smiled fully then, her brown eyes sparkling.

"No problem, Remus."

* * *

"You have a visitor." Poppy declared as she made her way out of the house to go to work. She decided that it would be easier for the few weeks Remus had off from school if she left Harry home with him. Remus looked at her with confused eyes as she left, before sighing. Poppy hadn't been in the best mood with him ever since he got back from the hospital. He picked at the bandage around his wrist before he stood up from the couch to meet his mysterious visitor. He stopped and blinked at who he saw.

Emmett Cullen smiled toothily at him. "Hey. Feeling better?"

Remus blinked again. "What…? How'd you…?"

"Can I come in? It's cold out here."

"Uh…sure?" He held the door open for the vampire watching as he walked into the house and took off his jacket, revealing a blue t-shirt. Remus found himself staring at the man's build, which was very good. Emmett was wearing a pair of washed out blue jeans and white and blue sneakers. Blue must have been his favorite color, Remus concluded.

"Who's this?" He asked, his eyes lighting up when he saw Harry staring at him. The little boy turned his green eyes to Remus, who was still gaping.

"Harry." The werewolf said slowly. "My…" What exactly was Harry to him? "Son…" He concluded finally feeling the weight that the word brought. Oh God… he was going to leave his responsibility all alone… he swallowed. "What-what are you doing here Emmett?"

"I'm Emmett." The vampire had kneeled down and was busy shaking hands with the happy almost two year old. He smiled at Harry, rustling his hair before turning back to Remus. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Don't you have school?" He glanced once more at Harry, as the child went back to his movie, Spongebob or something equally as entertaining for the child.

"Not going." Emmett smiled at him once more, following Remus over to the couch. "So… how are you?"

"Perfectly fine." There was an awkward silence. "You see, this is why they invented phones. To rid people of awkward conversations."

Emmett threw his dark head back in a laugh. "You're funny. I like that."

Remus nodded slowly. "Of course… Uhm… Bella told me what you did. And uh… thanks… I guess."

It seemed as if all the vampire could do was smile at him, which caused the wolf to almost go crazy. Remus was tense beside him, trying his best to keep both his magic and the wolf at bay and keep an eye on Harry at the same time, which in itself was hard. "It's no problem, really."

"What I want to know is how you knew I'd be hurt." Remus raised an eyebrow, pulling his book closer to him. Emmett's smile disappeared and Remus almost found himself missing its presence. _Almost_. Until he caught himself. He flipped through the pages. This was an incredibly Slytherin thing he was doing, playing with Emmett like this. "You see… Bella has this theory that you're psychics. Or superheroes."

"And you?" Emmett hid the fear and worry well, but someone who lived through a war and had to be able to read a person perfectly it was obviously there. The vampire had shifted gazes; he was refusing to meet the werewolf's eye. He was wringing his hands, licking his lips. His lips. Remus tore his gaze away.

"I think she's wrong."

"What do you think we are?"

Remus smirked at him. "Vampires." Emmett froze his eyes wide and staying fixed on Remus. The room was silent except Harry's laughter and the movie's talking.

"You're nuts."

"No." Remus smiled evilly. "I'm smart. Now, what I want to know more than how you knew I'd be hurt was why you're so interested in me."

Emmett opened his mouth to speak; only he couldn't find his voice. He shut it and then opened it again after a few moments. "You're amazing."

Remus laughed with no humor. "You just met me."  
"That… doesn't mean you're not amazing. You…" Emmett looked as if he was going to kiss him. Oh, God… he was going to kiss him. Until he forced his eyes closed and jumped up from the couch. "I should be leaving. You know…school and all that." His voice was shaking and he nearly ran to the door.

"No. Not until I get an answer." Remus stood in his way, knowing that Emmett could get passed him if he really wanted. Harry stared at them in curiosity, is interest in his movie forgotten. "What's so special about me?"

He was standing so close; he was almost pressed against the vampire's chest. "Your…"

"My…? Blood?"

Emmett was silent searching in his eyes for something before he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Remus' neck. The werewolf tensed as the cold lips found his pulse. The vampire held him in place, his hands tightening around Remus' waist. Remus was pressed up against the door and Harry was staring and the wolf was going crazy inside of him, telling him to do something. But Remus didn't know what to do! His breath sped up as the vampire pulled away, looking for something in Remus' eyes before the cold lips pressed against his own.

* * *

A: N- I'm sorry for not updating in a long time! I blame school. I really do. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. We got some Emmett and Remus romance, Bella's hiding something from Remus, Remus is hiding something from her, Poppy's angry with him and Harry's just his adorable self. Sounds good to me.


	7. Chapter 6

Through The Fire

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Ah… I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight (nor would I want to… -dies at the thought of making up such a Mary Sue plot). I do, however, own this plot.

Summary: The first war has ended and Poppy Pomfrey and young Remus Lupin have taken in young Harry Potter. They needed a way to get out to the Wizarding World before the Ministry and Dumbledore found out about them taking the child. So what do they do? They run. Remus runs straight into the small town of Forks. The same town that young Isabella Swan has just moved into, and, in someway, he manages to create his own little screwed up family. But will this family still stay intact when Remus hears about the vampires in Forks? Oh, poor Remus cannot escape trouble can he?

Warnings: Slash, au (very au), swearing, the timelines are changed so much!

A: N- The Marauders are in present time, not past… because it would be weird to try and write Twilight in the past. And, no, I am not a Twilight fan, nor am I a Bella fan, but I am going to try writing her as good so bear with me. Lily and James had Harry when they were 15 and died when they were 16. Remus has had Harry ever since he was 17 and Harry has a month before he turns two. In this story, Remus is 17.

A: N- Remus is with Emmett, Bella with Edward, 'nuf said. Rosalie's a mystery as who I'll put her with (I don't even know)… I'll probably have a poll up for her soon. Does anyone even read these?

A: N: N- Took me a while to update… and this is crap update. So… yeah… sorry? Forgive me? Please? And thanks everyone who has (and will) review! They majorly help when you're being attacked by writers block and random plots.

On a random note: Who else thinks it's outrageous that Eclipse is coming out at the end of the month? Anyone else think they're rushing to keep in time with the Harry Potter updates? The more they rush the crappier it's going to be… just saying. I'm just going to see it for Jasper. In my opinion, the secondary characters out of Twilight are the only good ones.

* * *

The vampire was out the door before Remus could even blink. Harry's big green eyes gazed at him in confusion, the black hair falling across his face. A questioning look shone in Harry's eyes and Remus covered up his shock with a shrug. "I don't know, cub." He said walking past Harry and ruffling his dark hair. He fell back onto the couch, Harry turning back to his movie. Too many thoughts echoed through his emotionally reeling mind. He didn't know what to do… so he shut it out and stared at the half written history paper that blinked at him from the computer screen.

Remus was half asleep when Bella stopped by with his homework in hand. Harry was asleep. The girl took a seat next to Remus on the couch when he sat up, shoving away his trash with a push of his bandaged hand. He ignored how her eyes followed the movement, all the while staying on his wrist. "What've you got for me?" He asked with an easy smile in her direction. Bella smiled back pushing forward a large English book.

"I couldn't get your French work. By the time I showed up at the classroom your teacher was already gone." Was her reply as she turned the pages in her own English notebook for the right page. James would have been amazed if he saw that Remus was copying. Oh well, he thought to himself, it was only notes.

"Figures." Remus muttered opening a new document on his computer and beginning to copy down her notes.

Bella sighed, leaning back in the chair. "What are you watching?" A hint of humor crossed her voice as Remus glanced at her then at the television.

Brightly colored figures danced across the screen and Remus, for the life of him, didn't understand a word they were saying. "I… I have no idea." He blinked slowly as Bella burst into laughter, falling sideways onto the couch, her brown head hitting his arm.

"Of course you don't." Bella said seriously, gazing at his face in thought. "You seriously don't know, do you?"

"No…" Remus said slowly, blinking at Harry's joyful laughter. Bella stared at him for a moment before burying her face in his sleeve, laughter bubbling up her throat and out past her lips. "What's so funny?"

After a short amount of time full of Bella's laughing and Remus' pouting the human girl finally decided to answer. She gazed at him for a few seconds, her brown eyes sparkling with mirth. "You are so sheltered."

Remus looked offended; trying to figure out just what part of him was sheltered. Was it the magic part? The war part? The how to commit a murder part? The werewolf part? Or was it something else entirely like muggle children's television shows? He was pretty sure it was the latter. "I am not sheltered. M-American TV shows just hold no substance to me." She looked as if she was trying to hold back even more laughter, her bottom lip trembling somewhere between laughter and disbelief.

"Seriously…?"

He said it before he thought about it. "I know a lot about him too." His fingers paused in their typing, his eyes flickering over to Bella and then back over to the lit up computer screen.

Her eyes clouded over in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing." He answered almost too quickly, earning a suspicious look. Luckily, Bella was a good friend and didn't ask him to elaborate on it.

Bella stared at him for a while, her eyes changing from confusion to cheerfulness. "So you coming back soon?"

"Depends." Remus muttered.

She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, depends?"

He shook his tawny hair out of his eyes, running his hand through the locks messing them up almost beyond recognition. Remus could bet that he probably looked like James at the moment. "How many people know?"

Bella shook her head, wincing at him. "I'm guessing most of the school." Her brown eyes held a large amount of sympathy. "I tried to detour the rumors but you know… It's a small town."

"Well… this sucks." He said simply.

Bella just looked even more sympathetic, leaning back in her seat with a rather loud wince.

* * *

The day had come. Remus could be found staring at himself in the bathroom, his reflection gazing right on back as he nervously tugged on the long sleeves that fell down past his knuckles. The bandages were ugly, and, hopefully, going to disappear soon. Remus hadn't gone all out for the returning to school, he'd prefer to stay as well hidden as he could. "Come on, Remus! You don't want to be late!" Poppy's voice called from downstairs. He took one more nervous look at himself, ran his hand over his hair, effectively flattening a portion of it, and left the bathroom, flicking off the light in the process.

Poppy was reading the paper when he came down, seemingly completely engrossed in whatever it was she was reading. Harry, on the other hand, smiled at him, banging his hand on the highchair table before picking up a piece of banana and shoving it into his mouth hungrily. "Morning, Harry." He ruffled the boy's hair, the mess that was once James' becoming possibly even more messy than before. "Morning, Poppy." He tried lightly, placing his cup of hot chocolate in the microwave and turning around the face her.

The ex-medi witch raised her blonde head at him, frowning ever so slightly. "You look nice in that color." She was referring to the magenta shirt he was wearing. "But isn't it going to be slightly suspicious?" Her eyebrow rose at him, this time referring to the golden rings painted around the wrists and the golden Gryffindor written in fancy lettering on the back. Remus shrugged, tugging at his sleeves. A small smile curved over her lips. "The more you do that, the more people are going to be drawn to look."

Remus looked up at her from honey bangs. "It's a nervous tick."

"You're a nervous tick." She seemed surprised at herself, just as surprised as Remus if not more. "Oh my that was supposed to stay in my head."

They stared at each other for a long time, Harry growing silent after a while, his bright green eyes contemplating them. And then they burst out laughing. It was painful and joyful at the same time. Remus didn't think he had laughed so hard since the Marauders died. Poppy didn't think she had laughed so hard since the war ended. Yet here they were, tears prickling at their eyes and joy leaking out from their mouths. Harry went back to his banana, shoving yet another piece into his mouth.

For now, all conflicts were resolved.

* * *

When Remus arrived at school it was as horrible as he had expected. Everyone seemed to have a staring problem, even the teachers. Bella was by his side for as long as she could be and when she wasn't Angela took up the post as guard. She wasn't all that bad, Remus discovered. Her humor reminded him of Alice and Peter's shy jokes. Angela was talkative once you got her started and he found that they both liked the same kinds of books. After Chemistry Angela walked him to his locker so he could grab what he needed before they headed off to lunch. "I am so happy that Bella has this lunch." He threw the Chemistry book into the small space provided, wincing when it hit the metal. "No offense." He tossed in quickly, his autumn eyes glancing at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Angela smiled back at him.

"None taken." Her voice was smooth and a humorous edge was gained to it. And then her eyes darkened in something a kin to annoyance. "Though I doubt she'll sit with us." Her voice was harder than he had ever heard it before and it almost scared him. Almost.

"Why?" Bella hadn't mentioned anything to him, just said that she would see him at lunch, where he hoped to see her.

"The Cullens." His heart dropped almost far enough to hit the ground. _Not good_. Upon catching sight of his confused look Angela clarified. "It's not as though I hate them. I don't. I haven't even met them."

Remus could practically feel the 'but' that was floating in the air around them. "But…?"

"But… she's ditched us. In a way. For them. All of a sudden her and Edward Cullen are all buddy-buddy." Angela shrugged, her brown eyes holding anger, annoyance and fear. "I'm worried about it." Remus' breath hitched when his mind shot to the kiss Emmett had bestowed upon him the week before, and then to Bella's weird reference to the Cullens at the hospital.

"Yeah, Angela, me too." He shut his locker gentler than before, sending a small perk of his lips her way and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

When they pushed open the lunch doors nothing all that dramatic happened. The room didn't go completely silent to stare at them and no hushed whispers followed their every step. It relieved Remus more than he could have expected, used to the way Hogwarts used to deal with anything juicy. Unconsciously, the werewolf's eyes sought out the pack of vampires. They were the only ones staring at him. They were the only ones who seemed to have noticed his presence. His eyes connected to Emmett's his breath rushing out of him faster than he could have anticipated.

His eyes weren't a topaz like those of Edward, or a dark brown like Jaspers. His eyes were a dark golden brown. His hair didn't resemble Sirius' now that Remus thought about it. The vampire's hair was a dark brown, a dark wavy brown where Sirius' was a dark curly black that would have been a mess had he not worked so hard at keeping it sane every day. Then there was his build. It was bigger than Sirius', the vampire was the same height, but he was bulkier… stronger. And then there were his lips. Light pink and so, so soft- Bella appeared next to Remus, a skip in her step. Angela looked at her in barely hidden surprise, as if she couldn't believe that she was even associating herself with them. "Hey Remus! Hi Angela!" Bella was happy. The werewolf forced himself to swallow, tearing his eyes away from the table full of vampires.

"Hey Bella." He said with an easy smile on his face. Her happiness was obviously quite contagious.

Angela still stared at her as though she had grown a second head. "Why don't you come sit with us?" And Remus was so shocked by her next move that he couldn't even say no. The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him toward where he _didn't want to be_. She dragged him right up to the Cullen's table and left poor Angela standing in even more shock. The five vampires looked just as shocked as he felt, Emmett almost looking as though he wanted to strangle her himself. "Okay… I'm sure you know who they are but you haven't actually met them. So… This is Alice, the guy next to her, her boyfriend, is Jasper, the blonde girl to his left is Rosalie, this is Edward and, well, you've already met Emmett. They-"

"Bella!" His accent made itself known more than he would have liked. Her brown eyes were wide as she gazed at him. She was looking for acceptance, approval. He shook his head at her. "Darling I may love you. But you were just as rude as hell."

Her face fell in disappointment. "I know, I'm sorry-"

"I think you need to apologize to Angela. Who I'm going to eat lunch with." He turned towards the family of vampires. "Sorry. Maybe another time." And then his eyes connected with Emmett's and a little smile danced across his lips that surprised both the vampire and werewolf. He turned away from the group walking back over to the table Angela sat at, Jess, Mike and Eric all looking at him with some kind of new found appreciation. "Can I sit here?" He said politely to the group, gesturing toward the empty seat beside Jess.

"You are so messed up man." Mike said, his blonde head nodding.

"I like it." Eric's voice was milked up on humor.

The human boys laughed at their own joke as Remus seated himself next to the blonde girl he wasn't particularly fond with. "Hey Angela."

The dark haired girl smiled at him, her smile making his heart swell. "Thanks." She whispered, a secret smile being shared between the two of them. "So," She started chewing on her salad. "When's Harry's birthday?" Jess turned her attention on them, almost reveling in the opportunity for new gossip.

"Two days actually." A smile spread across his face at the thought of the soon to be two year old. "We're not having anything huge. Just a few of Harry's friends from the daycare at the hospital, Amelia and the Swan's." He regarded her for a few seconds. "You could come too. If you'd like."

The smile didn't disappear from her face. "I'd like that." He wasn't flirting with her, Remus was sure of it. He didn't like her like that. He didn't like _girls_ like that. He was merely attempting to make friends. He wasn't so sure if _she_ knew that though.

"May I sit here?" The voice startled him, just as it seemed to do to everyone else at the table. Emmett Cullen stood behind Angela in all his glory. His eyes were looking at them nervously, and the thought that a _vampire_ was _nervous_ about _sitting down at a lunch table_ in a _high school_ was enough to make Remus choke on the water he had just attempted to swallow.

His coughing fit seemed to knock everyone out of whatever reverie they were in. "Uh… yeah. Sure." Jess spoke a little too chipper. He smiled at them all before pulling up a chair (where the hell had he gotten that?) and sitting down beside the werewolf in the space they had all made when the answer was said.

"Thank you." He looked grateful. He looked hopeful. And, honestly, it was all a little too creepy.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked under his breath once everyone recovered from their essential dead lock of silence. Angela chatted to Jess about the school newspaper, Eric and Mike arguing about sports statistics.

"If you want me to leave I will." He sounded awkward, more nervous than Remus would have ever remembered if he hadn't heard it in the vampire's voice himself.

His autumn eyes gazed into the vampire's dark golden brown ones. "No…" He said slowly picking up his cheap school fork. "You can stay." A blinding smile flashed across Emmett's face, coaxing one out of his own face.

They were silent for a while, both listening to the conversations of the others at the table. "Look, Remus… I'm sorry." Emmett said tightly, his body squirming just a tiny bit.

The werewolf tensed. "About what?" He very well knew what; he just hoped the vampire would forget about it.

"A week ago." Emmett muttered, and Remus was sure, if the vampire could, he would be blushing.

"Oh…" He whispered as an answer, his own face lighting up. "Well um… it's… it's fine." Emmett nodded quickly, jumping to his feet when the bell rang.

"You're-you're not… angry are you?" Nervousness dripped out of his voice.

Yes. Yes he sure as hell was. "No, not really." The vampire looked more surprised than the werewolf could have possibly felt at the moment.

Emmett couldn't help but smile. "Well, all right." He nodded. "I'll- I guess I will see you later then, Remus."

"Yeah." A smile tugged at his lips and he forced himself to keep it down. Then… on a whim. "Hey, Emmett!" The vampire turned back to look at him, a smile covering his own features. "You… uh… Harry's birthday party is in a few days. You can… you can come if you want." Then he shrugged and walked to his other class, a light blush spilling over his cheeks.

* * *

"Poppy it looks fine." Remus sighed as the witch adjusted yet another decoration that hung from the ceiling. He shifted Harry over to his other hip, allowing the child to play with his necklace.

Poppy sighed, stepping down the ladder and back onto the floor. "I know, I know." She stood in front of him; petting down the eager two year old's hair. "It's just it's his first birthday without Ja-them. I want it to be special."

"What am I going to tell him?" Remus asked her quietly, hugging Harry closer as the child squirmed in his arms.

Poppy didn't have time to answer before the doorbell rang. Her eyes turned nervous, her hand flying to her curly hair as she rushed to smooth it down. "How-how does it look?"

A smile quirked at Remus' lips. "Fine. Why are you so worried? It's only Bella and Chief Swan." A dawning comprehension passed the werewolf's face. "I get it."

"Don't say anything!" She scowled at him as she made her way to the door, a pleasant smile forming across her face. She pulled open the door, revealing Bella and her father, both covered in rain, their jackets sticking to their skin. "Hello Bella. Charlie." She smiled at the officer and his daughter as they crossed the threshold. She took their jackets with an over exaggerated smile. Honestly, Remus thought she was just making her crush more and more obvious with all the smiling she was doing.

"Hi Bella." Remus greeted the girl, leaning over to give her a one armed hug, Harry instantly reaching out towards her.

"Hey." She said softly before taking Harry into her own arms. "Happy birthday, Harry!" The little boy giggled, hugging her tightly before squirming to be let down. Bella did so, allowing him to run off to her father. "Charlie's obsessed with your mom."

"Aunt." Remus corrected automatically. He and Bella had engaged in this conversation around ten times a week, somehow, Bella seemed more and more forgetful as the days went by. Remus had a feeling she was doing it on purpose now.

"Where do we put presents?" Bella questioned as the doorbell rang once again. Remus glanced over a Poppy.

"Can you get that Remus?" Poppy asked from the kitchen. Remus rolled his eyes at the three in the kitchen as he passed them, waving lightly at Harry, happy that the child was happy.

His heart jumped into his throat when he caught sight of the car that sat in his driveway, swallowing hard. His hand pushed open the door, a smile coming to halt on his face. "Hey."

"Hello."

* * *

Oh my... I wonder who's at the door! If it isn't obvious... Reviiiiiiieeeeeeeew!


	8. Chapter 7

Through The Fire

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Ah… I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight (nor would I want to… -dies at the thought of making up such a Mary Sue plot). I do, however, own this plot.

Summary: The first war has ended and Poppy Pomfrey and young Remus Lupin have taken in young Harry Potter. They needed a way to get out to the Wizarding World before the Ministry and Dumbledore found out about them taking the child. So what do they do? They run. Remus runs straight into the small town of Forks. The same town that young Isabella Swan has just moved into, and, in someway, he manages to create his own little screwed up family. But will this family still stay intact when Remus hears about the vampires in Forks? Oh, poor Remus cannot escape trouble can he?

Warnings: Slash, au (very au), swearing, the timelines are changed so much!

A: N- The Marauders are in present time, not past… because it would be weird to try and write Twilight in the past. And, no, I am not a Twilight fan, nor am I a Bella fan, but I am going to try writing her as good so bear with me. Lily and James had Harry when they were 15 and died when they were 16. Remus has had Harry ever since he was 17 and Harry has a month before he turns two. In this story, Remus is 17.

A: N- Remus is with Emmett, Bella with Edward, 'nuf said. Rosalie's a mystery as who I'll put her with (I don't even know)… I'll probably have a poll up for her soon. Does anyone even read these?

If no one caught on from the last chapter… Poppy's being paired with Charlie. So… hopefully it works out.

I'm thinking of putting Rosalie with Angela. Anyone against that pairing?

* * *

Emmett smiled at him, eagerness shining in his eyes. A small smile pulled on his lips, crossing over his face. "Where's 'y prezzie?" Harry asked in his excited childish voice, running out of the kitchen. Remus caught the little boy around his waist, pulling him up so that the child rested comfortably in his arms.

"Harry." Remus scolded him lightly. "You're not supposed to ask that." The little boy wrinkled his nose at his guardian before blinking up at the vampire.

"Thorry." The little wizard muttered, wiggling in the werewolf's arms.

Emmett had a booming laugh. Remus' heart fluttered when he heard it. It fluttered more than it ever did with Sirius and the werewolf found a smile, one that he hadn't used in such a long time, forming across his face. "It's fine, kid." The vampire reached out to ruffle the child's already messy hair, producing a slimly wrapped gift from his pocket and making as though to hand it to Harry. The boy's green eyes sparkled with life, his little hands reaching out to grab it. A pout covered over the eager smile when Emmett snapped back the box, holding it away from the child. "But you're goin' to have to wait until after the cake, all right?"

"All 'ight." Little Harry nodded, his black hair flopping into his eyes. Those same eyes were looking up at Remus a second later. "Can I go down, now?" The innocence that clouded over in the boy's voice almost made the werewolf's heart break.

"Sure." Remus placed him on the ground, gazing as the child ran off and into Bella's arms, all the while screaming her name in his loudest voice. Sadness almost overtook his soul at the thought that James and Lily would never be able to see him so happy. That they would never be able to hear his screaming. That the child would never be able to scream out "mommy" or "daddy" and have James or Lily be there for him. Almost all the joy he had held in his heart was fading.

"Hope you don't mind that I brought a guest." Emmett broke through his thoughts, Remus pulling himself back up to blink at the vampire. Right. He was here. And he was supposed to be happy. He forced a smile.

"No… not at all." The guest happened to be the blonde vampire known as Rosalie. His earlier happiness at seeing the dark haired vampire exploded. "Oh…" He whispered to himself, breaking eye contact with Emmett when he was looked at in confusion. He cleared his throat, moving to welcome them into the house. "Uh… come on in." It was suddenly awkward when both complied, Rosalie giving him a sort of surveying look as she stayed close to the other vampire. "Everyone else is in there. I'm just… I'll be right back." He smiled at them.

"Remus…" Emmett began, but he suddenly found himself talking to the werewolf's back. The wizard bee-lined his way from the hallway, into the kitchen and then into the bathroom. Which he closed quietly and he found himself leaning against the door, breathing in deep and harshly in order to control his rapidly beating heart. Damn it! He knew this would happen. He knew he'd let himself fall for something that would turn out not to be real at all. He'd done it plenty of times before. He'd done it with Sirius. He had let himself believe in something – in someone- that would only leave in the end. And that would happen again wouldn't it? It would just keep happening and happening and happening- "Are you okay in there?"

Sirius? His mind jumped at the thought. _"Aww come on, Moony. Open the door."_

"Remus?" He shook his head to rid himself of the voices that would forever haunt him. Pushing himself away from the bathroom door he pushed it open, revealing the face of a very worried looking vampire. "You all right?" Emmett whispered in question. There must have been something on his face because the way the vampire was staring was beginning to get unnerving.

"Fine." He was falsely chipper. He cringed at his own voice. Did he honestly just say that? Did he honestly just _sound_ like that? He wouldn't believe himself.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at him, walking into the small bathroom and closing the door behind himself. "Now I know you're lying." A small smile indicated that the line was meant to be teasing. Remus found himself shrugging in response, crossing his arms over his chest and his eyes avoiding the ones that sought out his own. He heard the vampire sigh and it took all of two steps for the un-dead creature to be standing before him. "I'm not with Rose. We haven't been together for a few years now."

An embarrassed blush stained Remus' cheeks red. Why was this happening to him so much? "Now why do you think I want to know that?" His own voice was slightly patronizing. But he didn't care. Emmett seemed happy that he had caused the werewolf to look up at him, even if it was with an annoyed glaze in his autumn eyes.

"Just thought you'd want to know."

"Well I don't." Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"That's good to know." He pushed off from the wall and, as quick as Remus blinked, he was no longer in the bathroom with him.

At first Remus was confused. "Right." He whispered to himself as he pushed open the bathroom door. "Vampire. Speed." He made his way from the bathroom into the living room, where everyone else was. It was generally a small party, Remus and Poppy only inviting their closest friends, ranging from the Swans to Angela Weber and the two Cullens. Poppy had invited some friends from work, but there weren't many. Despite all of this, Harry had a large pile of presents awaiting him and the child was staring at them greedily. Briefly, Remus wondered if Harry would be a Slytherin but he shook his head to rid it of that thought. Harry wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. "Whoa there Bells." Bella had taken a quick step back and tripped over a table. He smothered a laugh with a smile, typical Bella.

"Sorry, sorry!" She squatted down to help him clean up the damage, which wasn't much. She was lucky that the only thing on that table had been Poppy's magazine collection. The party had paused for a second before beginning again with a collective laugh.

"You're too clumsy, Bella." Angela had made her way over to the two of them, hugging Remus once he had straightened himself out. "Well, the place certainly looks nice. How'd you do all of this in two hours?"

"Magic." He had a way of speaking the truth without anyone knowing it was the truth. He had done it with James and Sirius in their second year when they were looking into his monthly disappearances. When they had found out about it the two of them had laughed about it for ages.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Bella commented dryly and Remus almost let the small amount of panic that filled his heart show on his face.

"It was a joke Bella. Jeez…" Angela muttered underneath her breath as the clumsy girl walked away from them to go hold a conversation with her father. "What's her problem?"

Remus shrugged. "Beats me."

"Be careful, yeah?" She looked at him through her dark eyelashes. "She started going distant when she started talking to Edward Cullen. I know you're in with Emmett. I don't want you becoming like her." He was already like her, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Angela was just a concerned friend. But what aggravated him more was the fact that Bella hadn't even felt the need to tell him about Edward, the only actual move she made to even introduce them was at lunch. He sighed, he hadn't made much of a move to tell her about Emmett either, but… something about Bella and Edward was different than him and Emmett. He stored the feeling for later thought.

"I will." He nodded at her. "Now what about you? See anyone you're interested in?"

Angela threw her head back in a laugh. "No. Definitely not."

"Hello! Angela, yeah?" Emmett's sudden appearance almost caused Remus to drop the magazine he was straightening. The vampire threw a sly wink his way, causing his face to heat up.

"Uh, yeah." Angela sounded awkward, as though she didn't know how to have this conversation. Which she probably didn't.

"Well, I'm Emmett." He grabbed her hand and shook it with a small amount of force. "And this is my friend Rosalie."

The blonde vampire looked ready to impale someone with the plate she was carting around. About two crackers were on top of it. "I believe she already knows who we are." Her voice was forced and her eyes flashed in a sort of annoyance.

"Aw, nonsense, Rose! She knows our names but she doesn't know us." Remus had to give him that one. "When're we doin' Harry's cake? This kid's goin' crazy." He looked over at Harry, and what Emmett said was remarkably true. The child was standing right in front of the presents, Poppy having turned her attention almost fully to Charlie Swan who was telling the adults some sort of cop joke. Bella had disappeared. Remus sighed; he'd have to fix things with her later.

He glanced up at the clock. It had been good half an hour. They could start. "Now. Anyone want to help me set up?"

"I'm in!" Emmett was oddly happy today. Remus shook his head at him in a small amount of wonder, shrugging at Angela as he made the way towards the kitchen. "Make friends Rose. Nice talkin' to you Angela!" Angela waved at him as he walked away, a puzzled look overcoming her features.

"Do you have to be so peppy?" Remus asked casually as he took the cake out of the refrigerator and reached up to the top shelf to get the candles and matches.

"You bettcha." Emmett pealed back the top of the container and gingerly began putting the candles in. He gazed at Remus as he tried to light a candle. "How come you can know my secret and I can't know yours?"

"You want to know my secret, Emmett?" He said it slowly, as though he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was, but only a small amount. He had a tendency to set things on fire when he wasn't careful.

"Yes." It was completely honest.

"All right." Remus shook the match to put out the flame that burned at the top. "I'm a werewolf and a wizard. And I'm on the run from the Wizarding government because Harry isn't actually in my custody." His way of keeping secrets was insane, and weirdly worked. That is unless you were talking to a vampire.

"Knew there was something up about your scent." It was said with realization and Remus looked up at him, his head moving so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. His autumn eyes were wide in shock, but Emmett wasn't paying attention. "But you're not one of the shape-shifting werewolves. I can tell because you don't smell like crap." He directed to last part to Remus, who was still standing there stunned. "And a wizard? So you can do magic? Well you did heal kind of fast."

"Uhm… _what_?"

Emmett smiled at him sheepishly. "Deflection tactic. I like it. Rose does it all the time. Tell a person the truth and they tend not to see it as that."

They stood there in complete silence for a while until Poppy swooped in. "Oh, we're doing cake now? Would have been nice of you to tell me before you set it up." Remus was still busy trying to get his thoughts in order when she felt his forehead for a fever, a teasing smile on her face and a worried look in her eye. He swatted away her hand with a scowl. "Well you going to bring it out? Or are we just going to let the wax melt off of the candles _before_ the birthday boy can blow them out?"

"Sorry Poppy." Before he could pick it up Emmett did, an uneasy smile filling up his face.

"We'll talk later?" He asked hopefully.

"How long can you stay?"

* * *

**A:N-** Crappy chapter. Crappy short chapter. Feel free to tell me just how crappy it is in a review. You know what? I blame it on the crappy 100 degree weather.


	9. Chapter 8

Through The Fire

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Ah… I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight (nor would I want to… -dies at the thought of making up such a Mary Sue plot). I do, however, own this plot.

Summary: The first war has ended and Poppy Pomfrey and young Remus Lupin have taken in young Harry Potter. They needed a way to get out to the Wizarding World before the Ministry and Dumbledore found out about them taking the child. So what do they do? They run. Remus runs straight into the small town of Forks. The same town that young Isabella Swan has just moved into, and, in someway, he manages to create his own little screwed up family. But will this family still stay intact when Remus hears about the vampires in Forks? Oh, poor Remus cannot escape trouble can he?

Warnings: Slash, au (very au), swearing, the timelines are changed so much!

A: N- The Marauders are in present time, not past… because it would be weird to try and write Twilight in the past. And, no, I am not a Twilight fan, nor am I a Bella fan, but I am going to try writing her as good so bear with me. Lily and James had Harry when they were 15 and died when they were 16. Remus has had Harry ever since he was 17 and Harry has a month before he turns two. In this story, Remus is 17.

A: N- Remus is with Emmett, Bella with Edward, 'nuf said. Rosalie's a mystery as who I'll put her with (I don't even know)… I'll probably have a poll up for her soon. Does anyone even read these?

If no one caught on from the last chapter… Poppy's being paired with Charlie. So… hopefully it works out.

A: N – I'm not dead. I'm just... simply dying from writers block for this story. So I'm forcing myself to sit down and write this for all of my readers who have yet to give up on me.

* * *

The party was going wonderfully. Harry was enjoying every second he got to spend around the group of people that had been invited to his party. Mostly he was staying around Emmett and Rosalie which meant, in turn, that he was constantly running back to Remus and Angela. He still had yet to find Bella and he was a little worried, but Poppy said that she had seen her and he guessed that she wouldn't have just left. She did really like Harry, and it was Harry's day. Bella wasn't the kind of person to not be there for a child when she was fighting with his father.

Remus frowned and corrected himself. _When she was fighting with his kidnapping werewolf of a guardian_. He wasn't Harry's father. James was Harry's father. Sirius could have been Harry's father. He was not Harry's father. Harry squealed as Emmett caught him in his big arms and held him upside down.

"Emmett put him down!" He said at the same time as Rosalie. The blonde girl would have blushed if she could have, he judged from the awkward look in her eyes as Emmett laughed. Remus glared lightly at him, no malice making it through. He was tired. Merlin was he tired. "If he barfs up his cake I'm making you clean it." He said simply, watching as the vampire's face flushed and he hastily flipped the boy around and dropped him on the couch. Harry giggled loudly reaching out for more.

"Again!" He squealed. Remus rolled his eyes at the little boy, sitting down next to him on the cushion.

"Are you tired?" He asked the child gently. Harry's eyes widened.

"No!" He shouted, trying to scramble off the couch fast enough that Remus wouldn't catch him. The werewolf rolled his eyes and grabbed the child by his small waist, hoisting him up in his arms. "I no tired!"

"Say goodnight, Harry." He smoothed back Harry's unruly black bangs, pushing them gently out of the boy's bright green eyes.

The boy shook his head, trying to break out of Remus' grasp. "No! No bed! No bed!" He began to cry, his head leaning back to scream in Remus' ear. The werewolf winced as the boy's voice got higher and higher, rushing to get him upstairs. Poppy sent him a worried look, asking him with her eyes if he needed any help. He shook his head as he trotted up the staircase at a gentle and fast pace. "No bed!"

"Harry-"

"No bed!" He screeched, his voice cutting through the air. Remus placed him gently in his bed, turning away to sort out some pajamas for the little screaming wizard. "No bed! No bed! No bed!"

Remus sighed, running a hand down his face and taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "Oh Harry. It's time for bed cub."

"No!" Harry slammed his fists down on the wooden frame. In time with his little fists the glass from the mirror shattered. Remus shrieked as a piece of glass lodged itself in his arm. Harry cried loudly from his seat on the bed but Remus made no move to check on him. Maybe he was in shock, because his amber eyes were wide as saucers and his brain wasn't really functioning beyond !

"Are you okay?" Emmett said quietly from his spot next to him. He looked like he was holding his breath, and trying very hard not to pounce Remus but that didn't really register because... well Harry just did magic! _He did magic_! He could be traced! He could be freaking _traced_ and Remus was not ready for Harry to be traced! Rosalie quickly quieted Harry, hugging the sobbing child to her barely moving chest with a fierce protective nature that Remus only remembered seeing on Lily. "Remus!" He shook the wizard by his shoulders, forcing him to focus.

Amber eyes blinked at him for a second before he moved to take Harry from Rosalie. Emmett pulled him back, forcing him out of the room and into the bathroom. He shut the door behind them, picking up Remus (rather forcefully) and placing him on the bathroom counter. "Wha... He just did magic." He said softly, still in a slight awe.

Emmett stared at him for a moment before reaching out and pulling the piece of glass from his arm. Remus yelped and the vampire cringed as the blood splattered at bit on the white counter. He forced himself to take a deep breath as he reached out to wet a hand towel. "What happened?" He asked shortly, his voice clenched as though he was in pain.

"Harry... he had a tantrum." Remus shook himself out of his daze, his eyes focusing on the vampire's every move, trying to ignore how close he was. "He... He didn't want to go to bed and the glass exploded and- is he okay?" He asked in a panic, attempting to move off the counter. Emmett pushed him back with a stern hand, his vice like grip pushing against his waist painfully.

"He's fine." Emmett muttered with a small amount of anger. "Where's your bandages?"

Remus nodded towards the closet across from them, watching as the vampire left his side, opened the door, found the bandages, and were applying them with an unnatural speed. His stomach dropped a bit. "Where are everyone else?" He asked softly, knowing Emmett would hear him. The dark haired immortal paused, glancing up at him and his golden eyes softening. He ran his hand down Remus' face, and the other boy struggled not to let his eyes flutter shut at the simple touch.

"Poppy was coming up right after us. She sent everyone else home. I think Chief Swan stayed for a bit, though." He waggled his eyebrows for a moment, relishing in the fact that he could pull a smile onto Remus' face. "So Harry did magic? Can you do stuff like that?" Emmett went back to bandaging his arm.

"Cause something to explode?" Remus asked with furrowed eyebrows. At Emmett's nod he continued. "Spontaneously, not so much. Accidental magic tends to only happen to trained witches and wizards when they are very emotional. And wandless magic is very difficult to master. I can only do certain spells without my wand."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at him, leaning back so that both his hands were on either side of the wizard's body, rendering him trapped. "You use wands?" His lips were pulling upwards in a smile.

Remus rolled his eyes, amazed at how comfortable it felt to be so close to the vampire. "Yes. Very stereotypical, I know."

"Do you ride brooms too?" Emmett teased.

"I know how. I don't really like heights though." The werewolf shrugged, fighting down a bubble of laughter as Emmett's eyes widened comically.

"What else can you do?" He asked, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Make potions and wear really tacky robes and hats." He teased the vampire, outright laughing as his face got even brighter.

Emmett's smile simply widened as he heard Remus laugh. "That's the first time I've really heard you laugh." He pointed out with an adoring look crossing through his eyes. The werewolf blushed and moved to get off the counter. "No. Sorry." Emmett shook his head. "You said we needed to talk?"

"Actually you mentioned talking. I just agreed." Remus said as his mind tried not to panic.

"Nice deflection." Emmett complimented, leaning closer to Remus until his head rested on his shoulder. The werewolf tensed, his shoulders hitching up until Emmett placed his hands on his arms. "Relax." He whispered against the fabric of Remus' shirt, rubbing up and down the teen's arms. "So." He turned his head towards the wizard's neck, blowing out a puff of air that he hadn't needed to be breathing anyway. "Why don't you smell like the other wolves?"

"I didn't know there were other wolves here." Remus said honestly, trying to lean away from the vampire's mouth. "I... I guess they're a bit like animagi. Or shape-shifters." He simplified, moving so that he was more comfortable. His legs fell to the side of Emmett's waist and his hand tentatively reached up to rest on Emmett's muscled back. "What do you mean they smelled different?"

He felt Emmett suck in a breath. "Well... the wolves generally tend to smell like crap to us. Literally. It's like an overwhelming smell of crap that hits us all at once." Emmett wrinkled his nose in remembrance of the horrid smell. "You don't smell like them. You smell... wonderful." He sniffed Remus' neck, causing the werewolf the tense again. "Almost like... my favorite food and the most addicting perfume or cologne used ever."

"Do-Does Poppy sm-smell like that too?" He stuttered out, his eyes fluttering as Emmett pulled way from his shoulder and leaned close to his face.

"No." Emmett whispered, his breath tickling against Remus' lips.

"You... you're family are vegetarian vampires?"

"If I wasn't what would you do?" Emmett asked softly, leaning closer yet. Remus leaned back slightly.

"I..." He searched the others eyes before finally giving up. He dove forward, connecting their lips with a small amount of force. It would have been short and sweet, had Emmett not gripped the back of his head, keeping him in his place. It was closed mouth for a while, until Remus pulled back for a moment to suck in more air as Emmett leaned forward again, capturing him with his mouth open. He felt a hand clench over his waist to keep him in position as the vampire flicked out his tongue to run it over the roof of the werewolf's mouth. "Merlin." He whispered as he was pulled off the counter and was, instead, pressed up against the wall of the bathroom.

The vampire's cold hands pushed up his shirt and tugged gently at his hair, and his hands did the same. It was intoxicating. It was amazing. It was different than anything Remus had ever felt with another being and... He pulled away sharply, narrowly missing slamming his head into the wall behind him. "Stop." He said tightly, pushing against the vampire's boulder like chest. Emmett stumbled back, looking both apologetic and confused. "I... I can't. I can't. I _can't_."

"Why?" He asked simply, moving to get closer to him.

"I-I just can't." Sirius. He wasn't over Sirius yet. And James was dead. And Lily was dead. And it wouldn't be right for him to be happy when they were dead. And - "Please. I can't." He knew his voice was thick with tears – immature and horrible tears – and they were starting to cloud over his vision.

"Why not?" Emmett was standing directly in front of him now, and he was brushing away a lock of tawny hair from Remus' anguished autumn eyes. Remus shook his head, ignoring the gentle grip trying to pull him into a hug. "Please."

"They're dead. How can I be happy and they be dead?" He choked out, finally allowing himself to be pulling into the vampire's arms. He gripped the shoulders before him tightly, hiding his face in the crook of Emmett's cold shoulder. Tears soaked through the vampire's shirt and they pulled themselves from his eyes.

He was ready for the pain to end.

* * *

"Morning sweetie." Poppy said gently, pulling open his curtains and letting in the bright afternoon sunlight. Remus moaned, turning to hide his face under his pillow. His eyes hurt. His head hurt. Goodness how long had he been crying? She sat herself down next to him, swiping at his hair. "How's your arm feeling?"

His arm? Well it was feeling wonderful compared to how his head felt. "Fine." He muttered into the fabric, coughing when his voice came out raspy.

She poked it, chuckling slightly when he yelped. "Of course it is. Sit up, let me take a look at it." He complied sleepily, running his hand through his tawny hair and yawning. "What time did you fall asleep?" She remembered checking on him last night to find him crying into Emmett Cullen's shirt with silent sobs. Poppy had been worried until she was reassured by the blonde that Emmett had brought with him that the other boy wasn't planning on hurting her "nephew".

Remus shrugged. "I don't know." Which was true. He honestly didn't know when he had fallen asleep. But he remembered the moon's familiar, and dull, pull disappearing, meaning that it was around the time that the sun had started to rise.

Poppy sighed, pealing back the bandage with gentle hands. "Harry finally fell asleep at around ten. I think he would have earlier had he not caused the mirror to blow up. I think he was convinced that you were angry with him." She was downplaying the little boy's terror but Remus didn't have to know that Harry had thought that "Dada Moo-moon" was leaving him just like his mommy and daddy did. It had been heartbreaking, and Poppy never wanted to go through anything like that again.

"Never." Remus whispered as she placed a new bandage over his gash. "Is he okay?"

She smiled slightly. "He's better. Bella is downstairs playing with him."

He heaved a heavy sigh, dropping back on his bed. "Why?"

"She said something about prom." Poppy teased him lightly, laughing as his groan spread through the house.

* * *

-Insert obligatory begging for reviews-


	10. Chapter 9

Through The Fire

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Ah… I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight (nor would I want to… -dies at the thought of making up such a Mary Sue plot). I do, however, own this plot.

Summary: The first war has ended and Poppy Pomfrey and young Remus Lupin have taken in young Harry Potter. They needed a way to get out to the Wizarding World before the Ministry and Dumbledore found out about them taking the child. So what do they do? They run. Remus runs straight into the small town of Forks. The same town that young Isabella Swan has just moved into, and, in someway, he manages to create his own little screwed up family. But will this family still stay intact when Remus hears about the vampires in Forks? Oh, poor Remus cannot escape trouble can he?

Warnings: Slash, au (very au), swearing, the timelines are changed so much!

A: N- The Marauders are in present time, not past… because it would be weird to try and write Twilight in the past. And, no, I am not a Twilight fan, nor am I a Bella fan, but I am going to try writing her as good so bear with me. Lily and James had Harry when they were 15 and died when they were 16. Remus has had Harry ever since he was 17 and Harry has a month before he turns two. In this story, Remus is 17.

A: N- Remus is with Emmett, Bella with Edward, 'nuf said. Rosalie's a mystery as who I'll put her with (I don't even know)… I'll probably have a poll up for her soon. Does anyone even read these?

If no one caught on from the last chapter… Poppy's being paired with Charlie. So… hopefully it works out.

A: N – Is still alive. No worries. :) I hate this chapter. Just saying.

* * *

Bella swung her feet over the edge of the seat, a frown lightly curving her lips. From her spot next to the window she could see the sun setting, painting the sky in hues of orange and pink. Calmly she turned her gaze back to the dressing rooms, where Angela and Jessica were changing into their forth set of dresses. She sighed heavily, a small smile covering up her frown as Remus leaned over to show her a picture in one of the many magazines laying on the table in front of them. "Who would want to wear that?" The picture portrayed a young woman a horrendously tacky dress looking almost painted onto her body. Bella wrinkled her nose at him, and a tiny laugh pushing through her lips.

"What do you think?" Angela twirled in a circle, the light green dress she had on swirling around her feet daintily.

"Good." Bella said, boredom evident in her voice.

"Fabulous." Remus smiled happily at her. "I love that one and the bright pink one. Way better than the blue."

Angela smiled gratefully at him, walking over to kiss him gently on the cheek before pushing her way back into the dressing room. "I think I'll get this one. I'm just going to change then we can go get dinner?"

Bella hid a snort from her spot next to the sandy haired teenage father, staring down at her crossed arms stubbornly. "Jess will probably take another hour." She muttered frustratingly under her breath. Remus frowned at her before turning back to his friend.

"Sounds good to me. How about Bella and I go check out the bookstore a few blocks down and meet you back here in half an hour?" Angela looked relieved for all of a second before nodding joyfully and almost prancing back into the changing room. "Come on! Up you get." He pulled at Bella's arm, ignoring how the brunet blinked up at him owlishly with her wide brown eyes. He forced her through the shop door, taking a relieving breath of fresh air that wasn't clouded with the scent of perfume. Stuffing his hands in his pockets Remus went were Bella directed him, pushing his way down the sidewalk.

"Are you going to prom?" She asked him softly as the wind ruffled her hair so that it covered her face.

Remus shook his head lightly. "No."

"Why not? I'm sure you could find someone to go with. Like Angela. Or Jess." Bella noted seriously, her eyes falling onto his figure with shock.

"Are you? Poppy's going to be working and someone needs to be home to watch Harry. Besides, dances aren't really my thing." In all honesty the date of prom was rather close to the full moon, and Remus didn't want to risk it being close enough for the wolf to act up.

Bella snorted lightly. "Oh come on. You're probably wonderful at dancing."

"I'm fantastic at dancing. The problem is that I don't particularly enjoy doing it." Bella hummed in agreement. "What about you? Why aren't you going?"

"I can't dance." She admitted with a chuckle. "Maybe I can come over and help you with Harry. Have a movie night or something."

He smiled over at her, and it striked him that she was never this happy and talkative when they were with anyone else. "That sounds great." Unless he counted her budding relationship with Edward Cullen. With a frown he let his mind wander, wondering just how much she was keeping from him. She had told him no more secrets, and yet here she was, keeping a rather large secret from him. Not that she knew that the Cullens were vampires, or at least he didn't think that she knew. He frowned, and paused, wondering for a second if he should ask her. How should he pose the question? And if he were to ask her he would probably have to let a few things slip... which he wasn't sure he could do. No matter how much she was growing on him.

"Right here." Bella nodded towards the looming, dark building before them. A Native American bookstore that she had been wanting to go to for weeks. They had some book she was interested in, something about their legends. Although why she couldn't just look them up on the internet was beyond him, but maybe Remus had just grown to fond of the muggle contraction. And he did love bookstores so she wouldn't find him complaining.

He held the door open for her, smiling at the man behind the counter before wandering over to one of the bookshelves as she looked through a different one, searching for her own book in one across from him. "I'm ready." She spoke up after ten minutes of mindless searching, a small plastic bag clenched in her hand and her eyes glowing with some sort of pride.

"To dinner then." He smiled back at her, twining his arm through hers and pulling her towards the exit of the shop.

"Excuse me sir?" The man behind the counter spoke up. Remus turned around to face him, startled for a moment. "I believe this may interest you." His hand held out an old, tattered, leather bound volume and Remus noticed the single rune painted on the cover. It looked familiar, and he was sure he could search for it in his Ancient Runes book that he still kept but there was just something about it. It was dark, and it didn't feel right and he could feel the wolf wining and pulling at his ribs for him to leave the shop.

"No thank you. Maybe later." He dismissed politely, ignoring how the shopkeeper's eyes followed him and Bella out of the shop. He tightened his grip on her arm, not enough to hurt her but enough for her to get the point, and guided them down the street that had come.

"That... was weird." She commented with a small twinge of fear. "What was up with that?" She was frowning again, and in worry this time and Remus felt his heart pick up speed.

"No idea." He said simply, his own fear being contained behind a steely gaze. "What was the name of the restaurant?" Quick approaching steps should have alerted him, but they didn't. Remus couldn't bring himself to really pay much attention to anything but the painted rune flashing behind his eyelids. But that turned out to be a problem when something cold and burning placed itself around his throat. He jerked away from the blade, feeling it slice across his skin before his hand flew up to cover the dripping red. _Silver_, he noted warily, that's why it burned.

"Now look here boys." A drunken voice said from somewhere behind him. "Two pretty little things for us to play with." Voices laughed from somewhere off to the side and Remus found his whole body go cold. His hand flew down to grip Bella's as his magic and the wolf pricked themselves for business. For a fight.

Bella stared in the general direction of the voices with fear blatant in her eyes. And, even if it weren't, he would have been able to smell it coming from her a state away. If she was so scared of these drunken men what would she be like when she caught sight of Edward when he needed to feed? Remus had been through a war, he had survived through a war, he was more ready to deal with a vampire than Bella was. Not that he would have to deal with a vampire. Unless what he and Emmett were were... anything... He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. Emmett shouldn't be anywhere near his mind at the moment. Unless it was to call for help (which was physically impossible even with magic and Emmett's super hearing). "I have pepper spray." She spoke through a shaking voice. Remus turned to her with a barely restrained raised eyebrow. Oh what wonders a can of pepper spray would do.

"And we have a few knives. I think we come out on top darling." The men laughed again and Remus felt the wolf tense. He was ready to attack as one of the mens hands closed over both his and Bella's wrists, pulling them apart.

A car engine scared the men off, the ones that had grabbed the two of them throwing them onto the ground as a car sped into the ally way they had been walking down. A Silver Volvo took their place as Edward Cullen pushed open the door and all but growled at the drunken men. Bella rushed to his side (Edward's side that was), her brown eyes wide in shock when he pushed her into the car. "Get up." He commanded Remus and, if he was in the mood, the werewolf would have stayed on the pavement stubbornly. He wasn't just about to allow some random vampire to order him around. "Now." But he didn't find the energy in himself to fight with the vampire as he was using most of his energy trying to keep the wolf inside. His autumn eyes glowed gold before he closed them off to all sight, did a quick mental countdown from ten and then pushed himself up and into the leather seats of the car.

It should have been more awkward than it was, listening to Bella and Edward talk frantically about what had just happened. He should have really cared more than he did when he heard Bella's quiet gasp when her hand met Edwards. But he didn't. He wasn't tired either. It was simply that the wolf was still tugging at his ribs, telling him to let it out even though they were out of harms way. He forced it down with a wince, noting how the vampire's eyes were clouded with hunger when he looked back at him and caught sight of the sticky red that was dripping out of his neck. His hand reached up to cover the burning spot, his eyes meeting Edward's evenly until the vampire pulled his gaze back onto the road. "Drop me off here." Remus demanded as the vampire slammed on his breaks in surprise.

"What?" Bella asked in shock. But Remus paid her no mind, he was at the dress shop and Angela and Jessica were finally leaving with their purchases and he was pretty sure that the wolf was acting up because it didn't like Edward. If he stayed any longer he would probably pounce and rip out the dead guy's throat. Which would not be a pretty sight.

"I... Angela's my ride home." He made the lame excuse and pushed open the door quickly, stepping away from the curb as the car pulled out of the spot they had parked. Angela stared at him with an open mouth and Remus sighed as the wolf finally relaxed and resigned himself to the girl's worrying questions and a stinging in his neck.

* * *

"I heard you had a run in with some drunk dudes." Emmett's voice said from somewhere to his right. He jumped, his books tumbling out of his hands and onto the busy school floor. The books were almost automatically situated in Emmett's strong arms. Remus reached out to take them from him but the vampire simply walked down the hall to Remus's first class of the day: French. "Edward said you seemed a bit shaken up." Which was code for _are you okay_?

"I'm fine." He said evenly as they climbed the stairs, ignoring the looks that were being sent his way. He was being escorted to class by _Emmett Cullen_. And he happened to have _two_ brand new bandages because he was that accident prone even when it _wasn't_ the full moon. When it was he wasn't going to even go there.

"That cut doesn't look like you're fine." Emmett pointed out.

"I could have handled it without your brother's help." Remus replied with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl.

"Remus..."

"Silver. I'm severely... allergic to silver." He glanced around them at he rapidly clearing hallway. They should probably speed it up if he wanted to get to class on time.

Emmett hummed from his side, the two of them continuing their walk in silence. "Your arm is feeling okay?" He asked nervously, but Remus, for the life of him, couldn't figure out just why he was acting nervous.

Remus looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Yeah. Almost completely healed." He was suddenly nervous himself. And maybe that was because the bell had just rang, signaling that he was late to class, or maybe it was because of how close Emmett suddenly was to him. His back pressed back against the lockers with a small clang. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked softly, cursing how his voice broke.

"Come to my house for dinner?" Emmett stared into his eyes and Remus felt himself relaxing, almost purring in satisfaction. But there was this part of him, the teenage, desire part of him that was yearning to reach up and pull the vampire down so that his lips were resting on his. But he held himself back.

"When?" He asked instead, forcing himself to swallow and pull his gaze away from the looming figure before him.

"Tomorrow? Poppy has it off, yeah?" He almost couldn't believe that they were having this conversation right now. That they were having this conversation so close to one another. The desire to kiss the vampire was almost gone at the mention of his surrogate aunt.

"Yeah..." He said softly, his eyes almost falling completely on the taller male's lips as Emmett leaned forward. But they didn't fall onto his like he expected, merely lowering themselves to a small kiss on his cheek. For some reason, that only made his heart beat faster than it had before.

"I'll pick you up at six then."

"Okay." He leaned back against the lockers as the vampire sent him a disarming smile and took off down the hallway. He hadn't felt so... pulled to another being ever since Sirius. Actually... he was pretty sure even Sirius hadn't managed to turn him into a bubbling mess with a simple kiss on his cheek. And that was a _very_ terrifying thought.


End file.
